Truth
by Mander08
Summary: Basically it's what if they had Max's childhood, Rated T.I just started writing it, R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own 'em :Pouts:**

**Warning: Abuse, drinking of the alcholic breverage... yea thats about it.**

**Rating: T... i guess.**

**Summary:Basically it's what if they had Max's childhood, Rated T.I just started writing it, R&R please.**

**A/N: Yea I was just sitting here and I thought hey you know what let's write another new story on my brand new laptop... so i did and this is what i got. Hope you like it.**

It's not like they didn't know, I mean even if I was tying to hide it from them, they had to know. But I can't tell them… no… that would be worse of for me, I mean come on… you honestly expect me to tell them what I'm hiding from them. I can't… for my safety… for my brothers safety. If I tell them he would get angry, and he will do something. I protect my brothers at all cost, but sometimes it isn't enough, god how can I save him from the evil when I can't even save myself. This stupid guidance counselor keeps asking me all these questions, but if I yell at her to shut up, she'll know. Damn… what have I gotten myself into. Why won't she just let me leave, I need to get home, I need to protect my brother, damn it he could already be there doing god knows what to him.

"Mr. Winchester, all you alright? " I look at her, her face full of concern for my well being… I need to get home, it's already past school hours, he's do home at 5:00… but what if he comes home early… damn it lady just let me leave. "Mr. Winchester?"

"I'm fine, can I leave yet?" My voice was stern but she looked at me like she knew I was hiding something.

"Not yet, you haven't finished answering my questions." Damn this lady doesn't give up. Why can't she just mind her own damn business. "Where did you get the bruises?"

My dad, just tell, she'll find out eventually. "I fell."

"You fell?" I nodded but I don't think she believed me. I'm a good liar, but why is it that this woman can see right though me. "They don't look like you fell, it's ok to tell me the truth."

"I am." Well sort of, I mean I did fall, but I had some help.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to be scared." Good God why won't this woman just leave it be, I need to get home.

"I'm not scared, I just need to get home… now." There's that damn look again.

"Why? What's so important that you need to go home." She's annoying.

"My little brother is home, he doesn't like to be there alone."

"He's alone?" Shit I said to much. "Where are you parents, why aren't they there with him?"

"My mother is dead, but thanks for bringing up the bad memory." She knows something, that look gives it away.

"I'm sorry… where's your father." My father… oh no… it's 4:30, I have a half hour to get home. But how do I get out of here? "

"He's working, he should be home at 5, can I leave now?" Lady if you say no, I will attack you.

"Yes you can go now." Finally, I made it to the door, before she called my name. "I would like to see you again tomorrow if you don't mind." I only shrugged and ran out the door. Running down the halls, teachers yelling at me to walk, but I didn't care about them all I knew is that I had to get home. I needed to get to him, I needed to get to Sammy before my father did.

I ran down streets after streets I ran through the traffic, cars blowing their horns at me as I cut in front of them. I finally made it to my street and ran as fast as I could to our house. I saw a car down another street, it was heading for our house… oh no I'm not gonna make it. Damn it, I forced myself to run faster… I made it the house before the car and I sprinted inside and ran up the stairs to Sammy's room.

"Sammy!' I yelled for him but he wasn't there, again I yelled for him as I ran down the hall to my room. "Sammy!" Please be in here Sammy, please, I ran into my room, and went straight for the closet. I threw the door open. Shit, where the hell is he.

"Dean!" Shit he's down stairs. I ran out of my room, down the hall, skidding and turning to the stairs. I ran down them as fast as I could not caring if I fell, all I cared about was getting to Sammy before he did.

"Dean!" Shit where is he?

"Sammy!" I heard crying and yelling, I ran for the kitchen. "Sammy!" There he was sitting in he corner trying to get away from him, but he couldn't the corner was sufficient enough, it wouldn't hide him from the man who stalked after him. "Leave him alone." The man turned on me, his eyes glassy, tinted with hate. He crept towards me as I stood in my place on the opposite side of the kitchen. "Sammy go hide, now!" My voice was stern but it showed concern for the young boy. He quickly stood up and stayed close to the wall following it to the doorway. The man turned back to Sammy and picked up the beer bottle that was on the table, he threw it. "Sammy duck." The boy went down to the ground quickly as the glass shattered against the wall, pieces of glass falling onto him as he cried out. "Run Sammy. Go hide NOW!" He got back up and scurried away as the man turned back at me with hatred.

"You can't keep him hidden forever." He yelled, his voice booming through the kitchen.

"As long as I'm here, I won't let you hurt him. EVER!" That was it I pissed him off, you never raise your voice to him… but you know what , I could care less, if it kept him away from little Sammy I would do whatever it took. I saw him storm over, he pulled his arm back and threw at me. His fist connecting with my face, I stumbled backwards but I refused to fall. I stared back at him, trying to hide the fact that my face hurt like hell. I had to keep him away from Sammy, no matter what the cost. "You punch like a girl dad!" Yea that's it just piss him off even more.  
"You bastard." He closed the gap between us and grabbed my neck. I felt my feet leave the ground, my hands went to my throat, as he tightened his grip. I can't fight him, I can feel m body going limp. Damn it… no I need to stay awake for Sammy… I can't let him get to him not again. I felt his grip let go as my body went soaring through the air. I hit the wall, my body falling heavily to the ground. Oh God the pain that was ripping through my body, I can't even move my arms, my legs, my chest hurt when I breathed. I felt the heat of his breath against my face, the smell of the alcohol made me want to gag. All I could think about was Sammy, how I failed him, I didn't try hard enough… he's going to go find Sammy… and he's gonna hit him… and it's all because I couldn't stop him. I heard the crunching of glass against his heavy footsteps, as he walked away. I wanted to yell to him to leave Sammy alone but I couldn't, my voice was gone, I couldn't yell for Sammy. I heard the door slam shut and then I was left there in silence… cold, dead, silence… silence I didn't want to be there.

"Dean." The voice sounded weak, I heard scuffing against the floor and felt a small hand on my face.

I looked up to see my little brother staring up at me with those big brown eyes. "Sammy… are… you o…ok?" The little boy shook his head slowly averting his gaze away from m eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"For what?"

"I should have stayed up in my room like you told me too, but I got hungry, and you weren't home yet."

"Hey it's…ok… it wasn't… your fault." I felt him rest his head against by chest, his breathing in the exact same rhythm as mine. I could sense he was scared, frightened that our father would come back and hit him. "Come on help me get upstairs and I will take a look at your cuts." I watched as he nodded and slowly helped me as best he could get to my feet. It took us a while to get upstairs but we managed to reach my bedroom. I checked his wounds and held him in my arms telling him everything would be ok, that I would never let dad hurt him again. I looked down and saw him sleeping there with my arm wrapped around him, his head up against my chest, his breathing once again in rhythm with mine. I laid him down in the bed and got up to go wash the blood off my face. When I came back he sitting up in bed with tears coming down his face.

"Hey buddy, it's ok." I took him in my arms and rubbed his back in slow, steady circles, just mom used to do for me when I was sick. "Everything will be ok." I rubbed his back until he fell back asleep, and I layed him back down in the bed only this time I laid down next to him with a protective arm around him. I wouldn't let anybody hurt My Sammy ever again.

**A/N: Well what did you think? Did you like it? Was it good? I know I'm evil, but there will be more chapters. R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who read and reviwed my story. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

I told Sam to stay in the room, to only leave if he needed to go to the bathroom; I brought him some foods that he would eat. I told him I didn't want him to leave this room if he didn't need to. "I'll be home as soon as I can." He looked up at me with those brown eyes, I hate leaving him here all alone, but I have no choice, if I didn't show up that councilor would send somebody to my house 'cause she would the worst. Then again maybe that was best, best for Sammy anyways.

"Dean, what if comes home early again?" I looked around the room and spotted the telephone.

"If he comes home early, go over to the phone and call my cell. You know my cell right?" He shook his head no and I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down for him. I told him to read it back to me so I could make sure he could read it fine. When I was sure he could read it, I ruffled his hair and started walking towards the entrance of my room.

"Dean I'm scared." I looked back at him as tears started to come freely from his eyes. I walked back over to him and hugged his small, shaking form.

"Here." I handed the necklace that I always wore around my neck. I placed the necklace around his neck and looked into his eyes. "If you get scared, you call me, ok? Don't loose that necklace either." He nodded his head and once again I walked towards the door, looking back one final time to make sure he wasn't following me. I nodded at him and made my way down the stairs and exited the house.

I keep thinking I should turn around and go back to Sammy but I know that if I do he'll hit me 'cause that damn guidance councilor lady would call social services or something. I entered the school building and walked to my locker, ignoring all the stares I was getting from the whole student body. I got used to walking into school with the bruises, the cuts, the broken bones. I never paid any attention to the stares people gave me, I never really cared what they thought, all I would think about was getting home to Sammy before dad did. I grabbed my books and went to my first period class and was immediately called down to the guidance counselor's office. People stared still as I walked back out of the class, even the teacher looked worried.

It hurt to breath still, as I sat in on the same couch that I sat on the day before. But this time the lady just sat there and stared at me, worried of what had happened to me, scared for my safety that was obviously not there. There was no way I would be safe, not with my dad always around the corner, drinking, beating my brother and I until we could barely move.

"Dean, what happened? And please don't say you fell." I looked down at the ground, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to break through my tough exterior.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"'Cause I can't." Yea just keep telling her that and maybe she will leave you alone.

"Dean, what are scared of?"

"I'm not scared of anything." Liar, just come clean, tell how you got the cuts and bruises. No I can't, Dad will get mad and… I can't.

"Dean, please tell me what happened." Why does she care about what happens to me so much, she barely knows me.

"I ran into a wall." Well that's the truth… sort of.

"Dean, please I want to help you. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." Oh God I can't take it, she won't leave me alone.

"You wanna know what's going? My father is a drunk. He hits me and my brother. Is that what you wanted to hear? I try to protect my brother at all cost, and I got home just before my father could hurt him. If it weren't for you and your damn questions, Sammy, wouldn't be sitting up in my scared shitless because he's home alone, and doesn't know if our father will show up early again." Oh shit I did not just say that, Shit… shit, now she's going to call social services. Shit, how could I be so stupid.

"Dean, shhh it's alright." She wrapped her arms around me and for some odd reason I felt safe, I felt like a small child who just fell down and started crying. She's doesn't know me but yet she's letting cry, telling me everything will be ok. What bullshit, I tell Sam that just to make calm. It works for him, but I know the truth, it'll never be alright. I felt something vibrate in my pocket, and realized it was my phone. I pulled away from the councilor and reached into my pocket, pulling out the cell phone, reading the name that showed up,_ Winchester, John._ I flipped open the phone quickly and heard a small voice whimpering on the other end.

"Sammy?"

"Dean! He's here. He came home. Dean I'm scared."

"Sammy hide, I'm on my way." I looked at the lady who was in total shock from my mood swing, that she didn't even move as I bolted out the door. I once again ran down the hall, dodging the people who entered my path. I heard teahers yelling at me once again to slow down but I ignored them and continued running. I felt someone grab me and keep me away from the exit. "Let go off, I need to get home!" They wouldn't let me go, I fought and fought but they refused to loosen their grip. I didn't care that I would have more bruises on my arms, my only objective was to get to Sam, and this bastard was holding me back.

"Calm down, kid. I can't let you leave the premise."

"Let go of me, I need to get home." Damn it I hate adults, they wont listen.

"Let him go." That voice, I turned to see the councilor running down the hall yelling at the man to let me go. Finally he released his grip and I ran through the front doors, running down the streets with all my might. I ran down my street and sprinted for my house. Going through the open door, speeding upstairs to were I left Sam. I threw open my bedroom door… nothing… I threw open the closet door… once again nothing. I searched under the bed, behind the dresser, I went to Sam's room and I checked under his bed, in his closet… there nothing, no sign of Sam. My panic started to rise, shit I couldn't find Sam. He got to him before I could protect him.

"SAM!" yelling through the quite house. "SAMMY!" I went back down stairs, I checked everywhere, The living room, the bathroom, the dining room… nothing. I went to the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks. The kitchen was a mess, the chairs were turned over, the table was against the wall, glass was shattered all over the floor. The were small handprints of blood on the cabinet doors. I followed the handprints until they stopped at the basement door. "SAM!" I ran for the basement, almost ripping the door of it's hinges.

I made my way down the stairs quietly calling for Sam. I heard a small whimper, and I called his name again, I followed the whimpering until I came up to a cabinet. I slowly opened it, I saw Sam sitting there holding his wounded hand, rocking back and forth. "Sam!" He looked up at me frightened, I reached for him but he pulled away. "Sammy it's ok, it's me, it's Dean." He looked over at me, there was blood covering his scared face. I reached for him again, this time he didn't pull away. He let me come closer, I picked him up into my arms and cradled him closely. "Is he gone Sammy?"

He nodded his head as I carefully brought him upstairs, where I would be able to see the injuries. I brought him into the living room, and set him down on the couch. "I'll be right back I have to go get the first aid kit." I began to turn and I felt small hand reach out and grab my wrist.

"No, don't leave me alone again." Damn it I knew I should have come back.

"I won't leave you, I never will."

"But you left me alone this morning."

"Shhh it's alright Sammy." I cradled him in my arms letting him cry against my chest. I heard sirens coming, and I knew that the councilor called the police.

**A/N: Well? Was it good... third chapter coming soon.**

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok to all of you who read and reviewed this story, I give you all a really big cookie. Thank you so much, for reviewing, it made me happy to see all those lovely reviews in my inbox. Well then let's get on with the story, shall we.**

The boys sat there, on the back end of the ambulance, waiting for the EMT's to finish checking them over. It had proved difficult for them, as Dean had refused to let go of Sam. His arm wrapped around his younger brother, letting him rest his head on his still sore chest. One of the lady's had tried to take Sam away from Dean so it would be easier to check over all of his wounds, but every time someone Sam didn't know got near him, he would tense up and throw his arms around Dean's neck. Dean would shoot an evil look at the person, and they would back off, but he knew Sam needed to get checked out, he just didn't want to leave his brother with some stranger.

A police officer walked over and stood in front of them. "We called your Aunt and Uncle, they are on their way, but before you go with them can you tell me what happened?" Sammy's eyes grew wide with fear; he tightened his grip around Dean's neck until he felt safe.

"Sammy it's all right," Dean rubbed the youngest Winchesters back, his grip loosening every second. "I'm right here, I won't leave you. You have to tell the officer what happened." Sam nodded and looked at the officer with sad and tired eyes.

(1 hour later)

(Dean's POV)

The cop finally let us go with our Aunt Laney, it's about time, Uncle Mitchel stayed home; he was preparing our rooms I guess. They spent an hour asking me and Sammy questions about what happened. They didn't get it when Sam said he couldn't remember some things. He was scared, and when big guys with guns at their sides are asking eight year olds questions about something, they tend to be scared.

The ride to her house seemed a lot longer than usual, I'm not sure why. Sammy sat right next to me, and I kept my arm wrapped protectively around him. I wouldn't even let Aunt Laney go near him, I knew she wouldn't hurt him, it's just I didn't feel comfortable letting him go to someone who he didn't know that well.

"Dean , we're here." She turned around to face me; I could see the worry in her eyes when I winced at the slightest movement. "Honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah," I'm a good liar; I don't know what you're talking about. I unbuckled Sam and got out of the car slowly picking him up, holding my breath as his weight fell up against my chest.

"Dean?"

"I'm fine." People don't listen, even when they are family.

"Want me to take him?" She walked over to me and held out her arms, but all I did was shake my head.

"Just point me to our room." That was it, I remembered caring Sammy up the stairs slowly, setting him down in the bed and crawling in next to him. As son as my head it the pillow I was out.

_I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings. It didn't look like my aunts house, but there something that was so familiar about it. I looked besides me, Sammy was gone. I threw the covers off and ran out the door. No, this can't be real; I got Sammy out of this house. Screaming, crying, yelling, I hear it all and then as soon as it started it stopped. I looked around, I was now standing at the top of the stairs, nothing but silence filled the air around me. _

_I crept down the stairs as quietly as I could; every third step gave way to my weight. I couldn't stand the quietness, it was too eerie. My heart beat loudly; I swallowed trying to make the lump in my throat go down. I reached the bottom of the stairs and followed my instinct. I slowly made my way to the kitchen. Yelling… the screaming… crying… Sammy… the crying was Sammy. Where was he? His cries sound muffled, like someone trying to keep his mouth shut. Keep screaming Sammy. I follow his screams; I follow them to the kitchen. Blood… there's blood everywhere… shit… where's Sammy? I tried to yell… no sound came. I heard him whimpering and I followed the sound to the back door. I saw him lying on the floor, blood all over his face, crying out for. I ran for him, but I never got any closer, only farther away. Then I saw him, standing over him, with an evil grin on his face. _

"I guess you weren't able to protect, were you Dean?"

"NO!" My body trembled as I felt someone grab my shoulders and pulled me too them. I tried to pull away but they wouldn't let me.

"Its ok buddy, it was only a dream." My uncle, it was my uncle who held me close. I looked up at him, once again tears threatening to break through. I felt a small hand on mine and I looked down at it and smiled. Sam, he's alright… sort of… he's still here with me… that bastard didn't take him away from me yet.

**A/N: Well there was the third chapter... I know it was shorter than the last chapters, but that's ok. I will try to update soon.**

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok hopefully this chapter makes up for the short chapter last time. Oh and thank you for all the readers and reviewers, I give you all a big hug. Hope you like this chapter.**

"Dean," it was eleven o'clock at night and Sam sat up in bed and stared at Dean until he turned to face him.

"Sammy it's eleven at night, what do you want?"

"Can I ask you something?" His voice sounded weak and scared, and really who could blame him. Dean nodded and Sam went on. "Is it stupid that I miss dad?"

"Sam," He looked into the boys big brown eyes, and sighed. "No it's not stupid."

"Do you miss him?" Dean looked away from his little brother and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Yes."

"Dean, why do we have to go to court? I mean if we miss him, why can't we stay with him?"

"Sammy, the court probably won't care if we miss him. All they care about is that we have a good home."

"But I don't want to live here. I want to be with him."

"Sam, he abused us, that's what the court will see, we won't have a choice."

"Will I have to go up to the stand?"

"Probably, but so will I."

"What will they ask me?"

"Things about our life at home with dad."

"What kind of things?"

"I don't know, probably how old you are, when mom died, they will probably ask you what happened two days ago."

"I don't want to answer that question again. I'm tired of answering that question. Can't I tell them I don't remember?"

"They have your statement Sammy, and besides you have to tell the truth."

"But I don't want daddy to go away."

"Neither do I but… we have to tell the truth."

A knock sounded lightly at the bedroom door. The doorknob turned, and the door slowly opened. A strip of light danced its way into the room as their Uncle Mitchell pocked his head in. "You boys should get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow." The boys nodded and rested their head on the pillows, and fell asleep almost instantly.

(Next day)

"Why do we have to wear these cloths?" Sam looked at his brother who just shrugged and finished buttoning up his white shirt.

"You have to look nice Sam," Aunt Laney said as helped Sam put on his black jacket.

"Why?" Dean smirked when his aunt just looked at him with tired eyes.

"Sammy, stop complaining."

"I'm not," Sam walked over to Dean, who was trying to tie his necktie but was having difficulty. "You should have gotten a clip tie Dean, they are a lot easier." Dean smiled at his brother as their uncle walked over and helped Dean.

"You boys ready?" Dean saw the look in Sammy's eyes, he knew he didn't want to go but they had no choice.

"Yeah we're ready." Sam grabbed Dean's hand as they walked out the front door, and headed for the car.

(Court house)

They walked into the court house and took a seat in the front row behind the defendant. Sam refused to let go of Dean's hand, he sat as close as he could get to him without sitting on top of him. The doors creaked loudly causing everybody to look as John Winchester walked through the doors following his attorney. Sam and Dean watched as their father walked past them and took his seat.

"All rise for Judge Sirus." Everybody rose from their seats and waited for the judge to sit.

"Be seated." The bailiff handed the judge a folder and he opened it and read it. "We are here for the abuse of the Winchester boys. Let's begin."

(Dean's POV)

Look at him how can he be so calm, he's on trial. He could be put in jail, god why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut.

"We would like to call Dean Winchester to the stand." I looked at Sam and he hesitantly let go of my hand. I stood up and walked through the swinging doors. I threw my father a glance as I walked past him but he looked down. Were those tears I saw? I got up to the stand, took the oath and sat down.

"Hi Dean," this person is too chipper. "How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"How many friends do you have?"

"What does that have to do anything?"

"Young man answer the question."

I hate people. "I don't."

"You don't?"

"No I go home directly after school."

"Why's that?" Man it's another person who stop asking stupid questions.

"So Sammy won't be alone."

"He stays at home alone? Where are your parents?"

"My mother is dead," Bitch they always bring her into this, if she was alive none of this would have ever happened.

"Where is your father?"

"Working… or getting drunk?" Yea real good Dean, let them know he's a drunk as well.

"Has your father ever hit you?" Say no Dean, tell her you were only lying, you didn't mean anything you said. "Dean has your father ever hit you?" I looked at my father, god dad I'm so sorry.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to hear you, can you say that louder?" Well that was well deserved, especially seeing that I said that in a whisper.

"Yes." I'm an idiot, I didn't help Sam, he misses dad I thought if I got him away he would be happy, but he seems miserable.

"How old were you when he started hitting you?" Don't say anything else. Just leave me alone, leave Sam alone. Why can't I just tell her I lied? "Dean answer the question please."

"Six, I think."

"That's all, thank you Dean." You're not welcome. I took my seat next to Sam and saw dad looking back at me, I looked back at him and whispered that I was sorry.

"Sam Winchester."

(Sam's POV)

Oh no, what do I do? I don't want to go up. I look over at Dean for help and all he did was nod for me to go up. So I did, I was nervous and my palms were already sweaty, but I walked up to the stand and looked back at Dean who gave me a thumbs up. I took the oath and sat down; I watched as the lady who had questioned Dean walked over to me and smiled.

"Hi Sam, I'm Mrs. Sparks." Her name is Sparks; I really hope I don't start to laugh. "Will you answer a few questions for me?'

"Sure."

"Ok, can you tell me how old you are?"

"Eight."

"Your brother told me that your mother died. Do you remember anything about her?"

"Only what he tells me."

"What would that be?"

"That she was really nice, and that I remind him of her."

"What about your father?"

"What about him?" Please don't ask me to tell you what happened.

"Does he hit you?" I froze and I just stared at her, then to dad, then to Dean. "Sam, has your father ever hit you?" I'm scared. Why won't Dean help me?

(Deans POV)

"Sam, answer the question please." Leave him alone, god he looks so helpless up there. "Sam, does your father hit you?"

"YES NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I saw him run off the stand, he ran for our father who just sat there. He sat there as Sam plowed into him. I tired to stand up but a hand stopped me, I looked over to see my uncle shaking his head.

(Regular POV)

"Daddy, don't let them take me away. I'm sorry I'll be good, I promise." Sam started to cry, as John just sat surprised at his youngest son, for still wanting to be with him after all he's done.

"Order! Order in my court!" The children's attorney pulled Sam away from John. Sam was kicking and screaming trying to get away from her but she wasn't letting go. Dean pulled away from his uncle's grasp and ran for Sam. He took him away from the attorney and held him close falling to the ground as he tried to calm his younger brother down. "We will take a one hour recess, and when we all come back the jury will have made their decision." He hit his gavel and everybody stood up as he left. He bailiff took John past his boys and into the back.

Dean could feel all the stairs that the people were giving them. The shocked and worried stares, the poor boys look; he could see them all but he didn't care about them. He cared about Sam who was sitting on the ground crying into Dean's chest, screaming for his father.

"Shhh, its ok Sammy. Everything is ok." Dean closed his eyes trying to keep the tears from coming, he breathed deeply and exhaled. Sam had managed to steady his breathing by listen to Dean's, his heartbeat becoming one with his older brothers. Dean picked him up and carried him over to their seat and just sat there with him for an hour…waiting. Waiting for the bailiff to bring there father back, waiting for the judge to come back, and waiting for the jury to come back with the verdict that he was afraid to hear.

"You ok?" Dean looked up at his uncle and back down to Sam who was now sleeping in his arms.

"Yea, I'm fine." They both looked towards the door as the crowd of people came back in and took their seats. Dean quietly woke Sammy up when their father was brought back to his seat. They all rose when the judge came out and sat back down after him. The jury came out and gave the judge the verdict.

"The verdict is in. How do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"I sentince you to fourteen years in prison where you can't contact Dean or Sam. You are not allowed visitation rights, until they are old enough to make their own decisions."

"NO." Dean yelled as he stood up and jumped over the railing, and ran into his father. "God dad I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"It's ok, I deserve this. I'm sorry for hurting you and Sam. I will see you when I get out." The bailiff handcuffed his father and pulled him away from Dean, walking him to the back. Dean wanted so bad to go after him but was stopped when his aunt placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him around, pulling him into a hug.

**A/N: I'm so mean, Well hope you liked the chapter. Til next time.**

**Review Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all. What's happenin'? Yea I realize I haven't written in a while… I was on hiatus… for like two weeks :Sigh: Sorry to leave you hanging on that cliffy. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed my story… you guys make me happy. Anyways on with the story. Oh before we get started I just want you to know that I will be skipping a few years so.

* * *

(Same year as last chapter Sammy is 8 and Dean is 12 :Two thumbs up: )

"Boys are you sure you want to go to school so soon?" Their Aunt Laney looked with tired and worried eyes as she watched the boys step out of the car.

"We'll be fine auntie," Sam gave her his million dollar smile, she returned the friendly gesture and looked at Dean.

"We'll call if we need anything, don't worry." He slung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk to the school, Sammy grabbed his older brother's hand as they ventured through the staring people. Dean saw people stop talking and stare at them, he made sure to keep his brother close as they walked up the stairs into the crowded corridors. He heard people whispering… whispering about them… about what happened to them.

" I heard he got sent to lock up." One girl said as her and her friends watched Dean walk by with Sammy close to his side. "I heard that they have to go into foster care."

"Dean," Sam said as he and Dean stopped in front of his homeroom. "Why were people staring at us?"

"'Cause they thought we were cool."

"Then why did were they not smiling?"

"They were… they were just smiling on the inside." Sam looked down at the ground, then back at Dean and frowned.

"You're a bad liar." This time is was Dean who frowned and sighed.

"I'll you the reason when we get home alright," Sam hesitated and then nodded in approval. "Alright now get to class."

"Ok," Dean watched as Sam walked into his homeroom, he made sure he was all settled before he walked away to his own homeroom.

Dean sat in his seat, listening… or rather pretending to listen, to the teacher up front. He hated History, when would you need history in your life? The only time you would need history is if you become a history teacher and really why would he become a history teacher… or any other type of teacher for that matter. Dean looked down at the piece of paper that he was supposed to be taking notes on, but he rather draw… or try to draw… on it. He looked up at the clock and sighed when it read 2:00. 'Half an' hour left.' He thought as he noticed people were still looking at him. 'This is getting annoying,' Dean glared at the kid next to him but it was only when the teacher call the boys name, did he turn around and pay attention again. Dean looked back at the clock… 2:02… it was just taunting him.

"Mr. Winchester!" Dean looked to the teacher in the front of the class. She looked at him with an evil/annoyed glare. "Answer the question." Dean just looked at her. "Do you even know the question?" Dean looked down at the piece of paper that had his doodling all over it, he looked back up at the teacher, and shrugged. "Pay attention from now on, got it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and Dean nodded his head to show that he understood.

Once again Dean looked up at the clock… 2:21… RING! Yes it was finally time to leave this stupid hell whole. Dean rose from his seat along with all the other kids and excited the room. He made his way down to the third grade and waited for his brother to come out of the room.

Sam came jumping out of the room and almost ran into Dean. He bounced up and down with a huge smile on his face.

"What's up with you?" Dean said as he watched as Sam continued to jump up and down.

" Guess what, guess what?" Sam's smile grew bigger with each passing second.

"Ummm… you had too much sugar for lunch?" Sam shook his head. "Well then I give up."

"I got a hundred on my multiplication test." Sam held out his test that had a big 100 on it and a sticker.

"Wow, that's awesome, Sammy." Dean smiled as he took the paper from him and looked at it more closely. "We'll hang this up on the fridge when we get back to the house."

"Really?" That got his face to light up even more as the smile over took his face.

"Really, now let's go."

"Can I ask you something?" Sam stopped in the now empty hallway and looked up at his older brother.

"Sure."

"Why was everyone staring at us this morning?" Dean looked at his siblings needing gaze, sighed and he crouched down so that he was eye level with Sam.

"Sammy… how do I explain this to you and have you understand it?"

"Just say it and I will understand."

"They know we were abused… and … they know that our father went to jail… they just… I don't know… people are just… people just need to know what is going on around them. When something like this happens they want to know everything, and it's just human instinct to look at someone who is different, I guess." Sammy looked at him with confusion and understanding. "Do you get it… or did I lose you?"

"Yes." Dean laughed and ruffled Sammy's hair, he stood back up and grabbed Sam hand again, once more walking through the door into the bright light of the sun.

* * *

(4 years later Sammy is 12 and dean is 16 :Two thumbs up: Just wanted you to know and not be confused or anything)

It was Dean's birthday and all he wanted to do was stay up in his room and sleep. However Sam wouldn't let him. Sam had bounded into his brothers room at 8:05 in the morning, and sang him happy birthday. Dean responded by chucking a pillow at his head, and pulling his blankets over his head. Sam… obviously not taking the hint… ran over to Dean's bed and jumped on him.

"Come on Dean wake up." The twelve year old pleaded with his older sibling. "Stop being so lazy and get up."

"Sammy, just because your internal clock tells you to wake up at 8 in the morning doesn't mean you have to wake everybody else too. Now go away."

"Come on Dean wake up." Sam had no begun to jump on his bed and refused to stop until Dean got up.

"Sam, go away, I mean it."

"Aunt Laney said you have to wake up."

"I don't care, leave me alone."

"Come on Dean it's your birthday come hang out with us." Sam pleaded again this time getting right in his brothers face. Dean sighed as his brother gave him his infamous puppy dog eyes. He threw his covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Sam began to jump up and down as his brother stood up and walked towards his dresser. He slid on a pair of blue jeans and pulled a grey shirt out of the dresser drawer, pulling it on over his head and letting it rest on his tan form. "Come on Dean, it's time for breakfast." Sam pulled at Dean's hand and dragged him out of the room and led him to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Dean," Aunt Laney and Uncle Mitchell smiled as the boys walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. "Sam didn't wake you up did he, I told him if you were sleeping let you sleep." Dean looked at Sammy as he smiled and shrugged.

"No I was awake," it was common instinct for Dean to lye for his little brother even when it wasn't necessary. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, and bacon and sausage, and eggs," Dean took as much food as he could fit on his plate and started to chow down on the deliciously warm food.

"After we eat can I can I give Dean his presents?" Sam looked at his aunt and uncle with pleading eyes and smiled innocently.

"Who could say no to that face?" Aunt Laney smiled warmly at Sam and turned her attention back to her food.

Sam had run of upstairs twenty minutes later and came back down with a box covered in red and blue paper. He ran over to Dean and handed him the gift, he took a seat next to him and grinned.

"What did you get me?" Dean asked shaking the box.

"Don't shake it… just open it and find out." Sam watched as his big brother tore off the paper and opened the box. He saw him smile as he pulled out a golden pocket watch.

"I got a pocket watch, thanks Sammy." Dean turned to his brother and ruffled his hair.

"Open the watch." Dean did as he was told and flipped the cover off the golden watch. There engraved into the cover were a few words from his little brother. 'Thank you for protecting me through our troubled times, I love you Dean. Sammy'

"Thanks Sammy, this is the best gift anybody could ever get me."

"Really?"

"Really." Dean wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. 'I love you to kiddo.'

* * *

A/N: YAY! I dont have writer's block. :Gets up and Dances: Thank you for reading... no go ahead and push the button that says review... it makes me happy when i get reviews. I will try to update sooner this time though.

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys and gals. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

(4 years later, Sammy is 16, Dean is 20)

It was Sam's birthday, but for some odd reason he didn't really care. Ever since his father went away he hadn't really cared for his birthdays much, but he always acted happy for Dean. Sam pulled his blankets up to his neck and buried his head into his dark green pillows. He sighed when he heard the wooden floor boards creak quietly under an unknown weight. A bright light entered his vision as he lifted his head up to see who was there.

"What the hell!" Sam threw his left hand over his eyes as he tried to blink away the brightness.

"Wake up Sammy!"

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam looked over at the alarm clock. "It's eight in the morning, what are you doing up?'

"Repaying you." Sam just looked at him like he was nuts. "You woke me up at the exact same hour when I was 16; I'm only repaying the favor."

"Jerk."

"Yea Yea," Dean said as he gave Sammy his cocky-as-hell grin. "Now get your lazy ass out of bed."

"Go away." Sam once again buried his head in the darkness of his pillows and tried to fall back asleep.

"Sam don't make me drag your ass out of bed." No answer. "I will throw the covers off you and drag you down the stairs." Once again no answer. "Have it your way." Sam expected for the covers to be thrown off him at once but instead he only heard the floor boards creak again. Sam lifted his head up off the pillow and looked around the room; Dean was no where in sight. Sam shrugged and placed his head back on the big, fluffy pillows. Sam was drifting off to sleep when he once again heard footsteps. He looked up groggily to see Dean standing over him with a huge grin plastered in his face.

"Whatever you're planning, don't bother, I'm up." Dean continued to smile as he watched his little brother swing his legs over the bed and stood up.

"Do you honestly think I would be planning something?" Sam stood staring at Dean with sleepy eyes. "'Cause if you so then your right." Dean pulled his arm out from behind his back, revealing a tall glass of water, which looked very cold. "Happy Birthday Sammy boy." Dean dumped the glass of ice water over Sam's head.

"Holy Shit!" Sam tensed as the freezing water sent shivers down his spine.

"I just couldn't let the water go to waste." Dean grinned as his brother closed his eyes, trying to escape the coldness that swept over him like the plague. "Now get dressed and come down for breakfast." Dean patted his brother on the back and walked out of the room, leaving Sammy standing there in his dark blue boxers, freezing. Sam laughed, even though Dean was a pain in the ass, he still glad that they were brothers. Sam got dressed and walked slowly down the stairs, only to meet up with Dean at the bottom.

"You don't have anymore water do you?" Sam said noticing that Dean was holding something behind his back.

"No, it's something totally different." Sam tilted his head and gave his older sibling a look. "It's nothing bad, I swear. It's just… a birthday present, so… here." Dean thrust the small box wrapped in Sundays comics, into Sam's awaiting hands. "Open it." Sam slowly ripped the wrapping off of the small gift and opened the box.

Inside the box laid a necklace… not just any necklace… but the one that Dean had let him wear those many years ago when Sam was afraid to be left home alone.

"Dean… this is yours… I can't take this." Sam tries to hand it back but Dean wouldn't have that.

"I gave it to you as a gift… just don't lose it."

"Dean, but I thought mom gave you this."

"Not just mom, dad gave it to me too. Sam They gave it to me for my 4th birthday. I think that you deserve to have a part of mom and dad, when he didn't hurt us. You deserve the necklace more than me."

"Thanks Dean."

"Don't thank me yet, I still have another present for you." Sam once again tilted his head in question as his brother smiled. "Come on. Uncle Mitchell we'll be back later." Sam followed Dean out the door and into the car.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon." They rode in silence… except for every 20 minutes Sam keeps asking where they are going, and Dean keeps answering him with the same answer 'You'll see.' Three hours later they arrived at a dark grey building with large fences all around the perimeter. Sam looked at Dean as he parked in the visiting parking lot and shut the engine off.

"Dean, where are we?"

"Sam for the past month I've been fighting the court to let us see Dad. I had to fight tooth and nail but I finally managed to let us see him."

"When did you-."

"I got the ok about a week and a half ago."

"You never told me." Hurt covered Sam's face as he Dean got out of the car.

"It was a surprise. Now let's go, we only have two hours." Sam got out of the car and walked after Dean. They walked through the visitor's section and took a seat at a window and watched as a guard brought their father, John Winchester, to the opposite side of the window.

Sam looked at his father, as memories flooded back to him.

"Hey boys."

The memories of all those years ago, when he was left alone in the house. Fearing that his father would come home early.

"Sam," his father looked at him through the glass. "Happy Birthday Kiddo."

"Yea, thanks."

Memories of the day when his father came home and locked him in the cabinet in the basement.

"Sam… I'm sorry… for everything." Dean looked at Sam as he lowered his head. "I'm sorry for hurting you." John put his hand on the glass window as Sam looked up at him. Sam placed his hand over his fathers as tears escaped from his eyes.

A/N: Yay chapter 6 is up. Hope you liked it.

please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey I updated... I want to thank my friends for helping me decide what to make this chapter about and i want to thank all the reviewer and readers.

* * *

(Alright it's the same day as last chapter except it's night)

Dean looked at his bother as he sat there in silence, staring out the window of the black '67 Chevy impala, his head resting up against the cool glass. It had been 20 minutes since they left their father at the prison. Dean drove in silence, every couple minutes glancing over to his younger brother… watching him as hey wiped the tears away.

"Sammy?" Dean looked back to the road quickly and brought his gaze back to Sammy.

Sam continued to look out the window, not moving as his brother called his name.

"Sammy?" Sam jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to his brother, eyes wide. " Hey easy, it's only me. Didn't mean to scare you or anything." Sam relaxed a bit and turned his attention back towards the window. "You ok, Sammy?"

Sam turned his head on the window so his forehead pressed against the cool glass.

"Sam, talk to me bro." Deans brow furrowed as he watched his brother once again wipe away some tears. "Sam." Dean said with a little more force behind it. "Talk to-."

"Dean, just shut up!" Sam spat, his eyes locking with Deans.

"What?" Dean looked at Sam in pure shock.

"Ever since we left you have been staring at me and trying to get me to talk. It's annoying, just leave me alone."

"Sam, I just… Look I know you mad at me for not telling you about be able to see dad but-."

"It's not that Dean."

"Then what is it?"

"I… just… Maybe it was too soon to see him."

"Sam-."

"When I saw him… all the memories of when we were younger just came back to me." Sam's voice broke as he turned back to the window. Dean looked at him, every now and then glancing back to the road to make sure they were still in their own lane. "The memories of when he hit me." Sam felt the car pull over to the side of the road and stop. He looked over to Dean with tear-filled brown eyes and saw that look in his olders eyes. "The memory of being locked in the cabinet… being left alone in the dark."

"Sam, I know it's hard. Trust me I do. I know the memories all came flooding back to you bro. I remember it all too… I remember it like it was yesterday."

"You don't now Dean, You weren't there. You werne't the one locked away in the dark. The one he blamed-."

"The one he blamed… Sam, what do you mean?"

"He blames me for what happened to mom."

"Sammy-."

"He said that I didn't deserve to live. God Dean I was so scared, he would hit me and I would yell out for you… but you never came. He would continue to hit me and hit me and I couldn't do anything to stop him. Every time I yelled… he would hit me harder." Dean watched his brother pour his memories out to him, his tears staining his face. "He threw me in the cabinet and I begged him to let me out. I heard him lock the doors and I was yelled until I couldn't yell anymore. He left me in that cabinet… in the darkness. How the hell do you think that you know the shit I went through?"

"He did it to me to." The words were so quiet Sam could barely hear his brothers confession.

"What?"

"I know what it's like to be locked away in the darkness… to feel alone." He choked out as he looked out the front window, refusing to meet his brothers eyes.

"Dean… when?"

"When I asked Missouri if she would watch you for the night. He was pissed that I had brought you there, he said I would never amount to anything. Got the shit beat out of me for hours before he decided to throw me down the basement stairs. I laid at the bottom for awhile not moving before I heard him beginning to walk down the stairs. I remember being lifted into the air and thrown into the wall. I remember him walking over to me again and asking where I brought you. I told him to go to hell. He didn't like that to much and he threw me in the cabinet and locked the door."

"How did you get out?"

"I don't know, the next thing I remembered was waking up on my bed." Dean finally let his gaze go back to Sam, who lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know… I wouldn't have yelled at you if I knew."

"Sam, don't ever be sorry." Dean gently touched his brothers chin and brought his face up to were he could see eye level with his younger. "None of this is your fault, you have no reason to be sorry for anything that man has done. And it's not you fault for what happened to mom, you know that right?" Sam nodded. "Good." Sam felt himself being pulled towards his brother… he felt his brothers arms wrap around him in a warm embrace. They sat there for a few seconds enjoying the comforting embrace before Dean pulled away and looked at Sam. "Hey."

"Yea?"

"What do you say we go get some ice cream?" Sam laughed and nodded.

"Yea that would be good." Sam smiled as Dean turned his attention back to the front window and turned on the ignition to the impala. Dean glanced back at Sam and smiled as he pulled out into the road and drove down the street to the nearest ice cream place.

* * *

A/N: Ok I think this is the final chapter. I wasnt really planning on making this story this long. It was just something I had started writing and it became a chapter story. I'm not sure if I will add anything else to this or not but :Shrugs: If I do I do, If I don't I don't. Anyways You now the drill hit the review button and let me know what you think. Constructive critisism is welcome... :Two thumbs up:


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: YAY I updated... thanks to all thr readers and reviewers. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

(Same day as last chapter)

Sam walked through the door of the place they had called home for years, he continued to eat his ice cream as Dean followed closely behind him also eating his melting, sugary goodness snack. Their Aunt and Uncle greeted them at the stairs, that rested directly parallel to the door.

"Where have you two been?" Their Uncle Mitchell looked at them with that 'stern parent' look. "It's Nine o'clock at night."

"We were hanging out." Dean said as he threw Sam a smile.

"You left at nine this morning."

'Yea well what can we say, we were craving Rocky Road and M&M Ice cream." Dean said as Sam licked away the melting ice cream before it could fall to the ground. Their aunt and uncle looked at them and smiled.

"You did have supper right?" Aunt Laney's voice had a tint of worry in it as she looked at both boys. Dean and Sam looked at each other and looked back at their aunt, giving her their innocent looks. Aunt Laney shook her ahead and nodded towards the kitchen. "There's supper in the microwave for the both of you." Dean took off towards the kitchen like a bat out of hell. Sam laughed as he followed suit, only we walked so as not to spill any of the rocky road.

Sam walked into the kitchen just as Dean started to heat up the food.

"You better save me some." Sam walked over to the microwave as Dean grinned at him and nodded.

"Don't worry little brother, I wouldn't let you go without you breakfast supper." Dean ruffled his brothers hair and laughed when Sam tried to swat away his hand. "Happy Birthday Sammy."

"It's Sam." He corrected. "And thanks."

* * *

(Skip ahead 2 years… Sam is 18 and Dean is 22, just for those of you who want to know)

"Sam," Sam sat up in his bed and looked at the door as it slowly opened revealing his aunt holding something in her hands. "Honey you have mail." Sam jumped up from his bed and ran towards the door skidding to a halt in front of his aunt.

"Whose it from?" Sam said eagerly. His aunt looked down at the letter and smiled.

"Why don't you tell me." She handed him the letter and he looked at the front of it. A huge smile filled Sam's face as he tore open the letter and started reading it.

_'Dean Samuel Winchester,_

_We are happy to inform you that we have looked at your SAT Scores and have approved of you eligibility into Stanford._

_Signed,  
Stanford administrators.'_

Sam looked up at his Aunt who was smiling at him. "Well done Sammy." Sam choked on a laugh as excitement overwhelmed him.

"Yea now all I have to do is tell Dean." Sam looked at her his smile was still there just not as big as before. Telling his brother that he got accepted into collage was like telling him he didn't want to be around him anymore. Dean would be angry, 'cause all his life he was protecting him and now that Sammy is going to collage Dean wouldn't be able to protect Sammy from the dangers. That would kill Dean, but Sam couldn't just stay with Dean all his life, depending on him for everything… could he… no, it wouldn't work like that. Sam needed to be independent and even if that hurt Dean, he had to do it. Maybe it would teach both of them something new… maybe it would teach them that they could make it on their own. Maybe Dean would get back his life that Sam had always thought that he took over.

"Sam," His aunts voice cut through his thoughts as he looked up at her. "I'm sure Dean will understand."

"Yea." Sam looked past his aunt and saw Dean entering the hallway and walking to his room. "Dean," Dean looked over at his little… well taller but younger… brother and nodded. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yea what's up?" Dean walked past his aunt, who had turned away from the door letting him enter Sammy's room.

"I'll be down stairs, call if you need anything." Sam smiled at her as she waked away. He shut the door and looked at Dean.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean questioned looking at Sam with concern.

"Uhh… I got excepted into Stanford." Sam looked at Dean waiting for some sort of emotion to show through his brother's tough exterior.

"When did you apply for Stanford?"

"About a month ago." Sam watched as Dean lowered his head and stared at the ground.

"What did you not think I would care if you upped and left?" Dean looked back at his brother, his eyes filled with hurt.

"Dean, I wasn't going to leave without telling you."

"Really then why didn't you tell me you applied for Stanford?"

"I didn't know if I was going to get in."

"Did Aunt Laney and Uncle Mitchell know?"

"What?"

"Did they know?" Dean snapped as he stared at Sam.

"Aunt Laney did, I'm not sure if she told Uncle Mitchell."

"Then why did you tell them and not me?"

"Dean, she saw me mailing it. God Why cant you just be happy for me?"

"Sam-."

"All my life I've wanted to go to collage, you know that. You told me you would never stop me from going either, that you would do whatever you could to help me."

"Sam I would never stop you from going somewhere that you want to go, and I am happy for you, but I-." Dean looked away from Sam and cleared his throat.

"You what Dean? Don't want to be alone?" Dean's head snapped up and he stared at Sam.

Before Dean could stop himself he started to yell. "I've tried to keep this family together, I've tried so fucking hard. I've lost mom and dad, Sammy and now you're telling me that you want to leave as well." Tears threatened to spill over Deans tough exterior as Sam started talking before he could begin again.

"I lost mom too Dean, and you haven't lost dad… he's in jail where he belongs. You're not losing me Dean, I'm going to collage I'm not dieing."

"You don't get it Sam, ever since mom died, I have protected you. I have been there when you needed me. I have always been there."

"You haven't always been there Dean." Dean looked at him as if a sharp knife had been stabbed through his heart. Sam's eyes widened when he realized what he said. "Dean I-."

"Forget it Sam. Have fun at Collage." Dean walked past Sam and swung open the door.

"Dean-." Dean slammed the door shut leaving Sam to stand there in the middle of his room, alone… only this he wasn't alone in the darkness… he was just alone… no one there to protect him. He had just hurt Dean more than their father had when he hit them. He just sent his brother… his protector… out in the world with no one to have his back.

* * *

A/N::sighs: There's only one more chapter... even though I really dont want to end this just yet but if I go past one more chapter it'll all be angst. :sighs again: Let me know what you think. Hit the button and review me. 


	9. Rearview Mirror

A/N: I lied this wont be the last chapter. I dont want to end it yet. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Dean stormed down the stairs, and headed for the door. His Aunt and Uncle appeared in the doorway as he grabbed his keys from the table in the entrance hall.

"Dean, where are you going?" Dean didn't stop to answer; he opened the wooden panel on hinges and walked out in the late afternoons fading light, slamming the door shut behind him. He went down the stone steps and walked down the old and cracking pathway that led to his car. He climbed into the driver's side and didn't flinch when he slammed the door of his precious Chevy Impala. He turned the key in the ignition, stepped on the gas and pulled out onto the street, completely forgetting to put his seat belt on. He sped down the street not looking back once as the house grew smaller and smaller … fading into the distance as the darkness started to take over the light.

221822182218221822182218221822182218

Sam heard two doors slam, the ignition of his brother's car and the screeching of the tires as he sped off down the street. He stood there in his room… alone… as the darkness crept under the shades and the silence consumed the darkening room. Had he really just said that to his brother? To the brother who had protected him on more than one occasion. Sam stared at the open door, wishing his brother had turned around and would walk through it any minute… but he knew he wouldn't… Dean probably felt betrayed right now. Sam was the last person Dean would want to see now… after what he said who could blame him. Sam sighed and walked over to the edge of his bed and sat down. He placed his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands.

"Sammy? Honey, are you ok?" Sam didn't move, he just sat there as his aunt and uncle walked into the room and sat on opposite sides of him. "Sam? What happened?" He kept looking down even when he felt a hand fall to place on his shoulder. "Sam-."

"I told him he wasn't always there for me." Sam ran his hands through his shaggy hair and sighed.

"Sam, it'll be ok." Sam looked up and stared at his uncle.

"It'll be ok." Sam jumped up from his spot on the bed and practically started to yell. "It won't be ok. You don't get it. I just betrayed Dean."

"Honey how did you betray him?"

"By telling him he wasn't always there. When I said that to him, the look in his eyes… god it was like he had just been stabbed in the heart… by me. By his own brother. He has always tried to be there and protect me, but sometimes he wouldn't be able to and I threw it in his face, and now he's gone."

"He'll be back Sammy; he just needs some time to cool off."

"But what if he doesn't?" His aunt walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"He'll be back, don't worry."

2218221822182218221822182218221822182218

Dean drove down the road, his foot pressing harder against the gas. The speeded up first to 50… then to 60… 75… soon he was going 80 in a 45 mph zone. Cars leaned on their horns as he cut them off… as he ran through red lights… avoiding death 5 times in less than 2 minutes.

"SHIT!" Dean slapped the steering wheel with his hand as he continued to delay the inevitable. He ran a hand through his hair as he crossed an intersection.

"Watch where you're going you ass!" That only made Dean step on the gas harder… his car reaching 90. Sirens could be heard in the distance… they seemed to be coming closer as Dean reached another intersection and barely missed being hit a semi. The shock of almost being hit didn't even show on Dean's face. The police cars could be seen now… coming closer every second… Dean thought he should stop and pull over but he didn't… he kept going. The sirens were right behind him now; he looked in the rearview mirror watching as the police swerved the cars around them. Before he knew what was happening he entered a four way intersection and a car collided with the driver's side. The impact of the hit jerked Dean out of the driver's seat and into the passengers. The glass shattering as his head smashed into the window. He heard people in the distance yelling to call 911… he heard the siren coming closer as he started fading into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: That was short... :hits head on desk: I'm mean. There will be more chapters and more angst. Hope you liked it and I will try to update sooner.You know what to do hit that button and tell me what you thought of the chapter.


	10. Nothing Else Matters

A/N: OK chapter 10... enjoy.

* * *

Sam sat at the rectangle table that sat in the middle of the kitchen floor. He looked down at the plate of saucy spaghetti and poked at it, as if it would jump out at him.

"Honey, you need to eat something?" Sam looked up at his aunt and looked back down at the food and started to move it around his plate.

"I'm not hungry." Sam stated as he moved the spaghetti to the opposite side of the glass plate. "I just wish Dean were here." As if by fate, the phone rang and Sam jumped up from his seat and ran over to it to pick it up. "Hello?"

"May I speak to a Samuel Winchester please?"

"Speaking. Who is this?" Sam brow furrowed as the person on the other end didn't answer immediately.

"This is Doctor Limon from the Lawrence Bay hospital. I'm calling about a Mr. Dean Winchester. Do you know him?" Sam titled his head, why would a doctor be calling about Dean?

"Yes, he's my brother." Sam heard the doctor clear his throat before continuing. Laney and Mitchell looked up from their dinner plates and looked at Sam.

"I'm afraid there's been an accident." Sam eyes widened, the phone almost fell to the ground as his hand loosened around it. 'Accident… Dean was-.'

"Sam?" Sam put his hand up in the air cutting off anything else that Laney was going to say.

"Mr. Winchester?"

"What happened? Is he ok?" Once again the doctor hesitated, worry and fear mixed their way onto Sam's face.

"Dean was involved in a car accident."

"How… how b… bad?" Sam's voice broke, as he spoke into the phone. Laney and Mitchell stood up and walked over to Sam. Laney looked at Sam and noticed the tears that were starting to form at Sam's eyes.

"I think maybe you should come in, and we'll talk about it when you get here. This really isn't something we should be talking about over the phone." Sam made a small sound, signifying that he understood, he looked at his aunt and uncle and hung up the phone with a shaky hand.

"Sam, what happened?" Laney took a step closer to Sam and looked him in the eyes.

" We need… to go to the hos… hospital." Laney's eyes widened as Sam pushed past her and Mitchell. The next sound they heard was the door opening and closing with a soft thud.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

"Sam Winchester?" I look up from the floor and notice a tall guy, with dark black hair and a white coat on, walking towards me. I stood up and nodded.

"My brother, is he all right?" Please say yes… please… tell me Dean will be fine and will be able to leave this place.

"I'm sorry, your brother is in very bad shape." Fuck… why… why did this have to happen to him. "He has multiple broken ribs, a lot them bruised." Ok well he's had broken ribs before. "His left arm is broken in a couple different spots, his right shoulder was dislocated from the impact of the collision and he injured his left knee." Ok so far so good… I guess, as long as he doesn't continue-. "Dean hit his head very hard in the accident." Oh shit. Don't say what I think you're gonna say. "Your brother is in a coma, Sam. I have to warn you, the longer he stays in this state, the higher the chance is that he won't remember." Shit… damn it… I told you not to say it.

"Can I … see him?" You tell me no and I'll attack you. I saw him nod slightly and I looked at my aunt and uncle who suddenly appeared next to me.

"We'll wait here." I tried to force a smile, but it didn't work. I felt their hands leave my shoulders as I started to follow the Doctor to my brother.

Walking into the dimly lit room, I saw the unmoving form that lay on the bed. IV's sticking into his arm, one of those clip things that monitor your heart hooked to his index finger. I saw the air mask over his mouth, giving him oxygen. I walked over to him, the cuts and bruises now appearing all over his face and arms. He looked so… helpless… laying there in the bed, different wires hooked up to different machines. I followed the wire that laid on his forehead to the machine it belonged to… there was nothing… no lines to let us know that he was dreaming. Nothing… the line was flat… Dean was truly in a coma… my brother who had been hit so many times when we were younger, who had saved me on more than one occasion. It's all my fault, if we hadn't gotten in that fight… he wouldn't be here… helpless… defenseless.

"Sam." I looked back, remembering the doctor that I forgot was there. "When we were checking over your brother, I noticed some old scars." I looked back at Dean as I felt tears fall down my face.

"Our… father. He used to … hit us." I grabbed his good hand and squeezed slightly. "He was always there to protect me, except for a few times… and I used that against him." I felt a strong hand fall on my shoulder and squeeze. "It's my fault he's here."

"Son, it's not your fault. The police said he was going 90." I closed my eyes as sobs racked my body. We sat there in silence, until the doctor broke the silence. "I'll leave you alone, call for me if you need anything." I nodded as I heard his footsteps start to get softer.

"Dr. Limon? If I talk to him, will he hear me?" I saw him look down for a moment before looking back at me with sad, tired eyes.

"No, I'm sorry he can't. But you can still talk to him." I nodded and turned back to my brother, waiting for the doctor's footsteps to finally fade out. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Dean."

* * *

A/N: ... Poor Dean... Poor Sam... :sighs: Well what did you think of the chapter, did you like it? You know the drill click the damn review button and review. til next time.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N::Smiles: Finaly a new chapter.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing ... except for Aunt Laney and Uncle Mitchell oh and Nurse Delilah and Dr. Limen. But thats it so.

* * *

God why did this have to happen? Why did I say that to him? This is all my fault. "Dean, wake up, please. I need you." He wouldn't be in this place if it weren't for me. Damn it… why couldn't he just be happy for me? No… don't turn around on him, it was my fault not his.

The lights flick on and I put my head down on my arms as the light reaches my eyes. I blink a few times, letting my eyes adjust to the brightness and look up at the nurse who had walked in.

"Hey Sam." Nurse Delilah. "How's he doing today?" How's he doing? How the hell does he look like he's doing?

"Same as before. He hasn't even moved." She looks concerned.

"What about you?" Me, what about me? I'm the reason my brother is here in the first place. How the hell do you think I am? I haven't even slept in days. "Sam?"

"Huh?" How long was I thinking for?

"How are you holding up?"

"My brother's been in a coma for a week. How do you think I'm doing?" That was harsh, but seriously come one nurse do you honestly think I would be great.

"I'm sorry Sam, I know this has been hard for you but-."

"Sorry, it's just I haven't slept in days and the longer Dean stays in a coma the more he'll forget. I just need him to wake up and he's not." I rub my hands over my face and I can hear her sigh as she scribbles something down on her clipboard. "How's he doing… in your opinion?"

"He's doing better than he was. The cuts are fading, and he doesn't need the air mask to help him breath."

"That's good right?" And a nod from nurse Delilah means it's good. "Anything else you can tell me that's good news? Like when's he gonna wake up?"

"Sorry Sam. That's up to Dean." That's helpful. "But If you talk to him, I'm sure he would be able to hear I saw her smile as she scribbled something else down. "Try to get some sleep Sam, you look terrible."

"Thanks." I watched her walk towards the door and flick the lights off before walking out the door. I turned back to Dean, who still laid there not moving. "Wake up Dean. I'm sorry for everything, just please wake up." Come on twitch, do something, don't just lye there defenseless. "Damn it Dean move." I squeezed his hand waiting… hoping for a response. Seconds went by, minutes and then there it was. I felt a small twitch, I stared from his hand to his face, my eyes wide. "Dean?" Another twitch. "Dean come on man wake up."

* * *

What the hell? Ah shit what the hell happened? Where am I?

"Dean?"

Who the hell?

"Dean, come on man wake up."

Who's talking? Come open your eyes.

* * *

"Dean." Sam squeezed his brothers hand, waiting for another response from his brother.

Dean slowly opened his eyes to the semi dark room, blinking repeatedly, trying to focus his eyes on the figure that loomed over him.

Sam reached for the lamp that laid on the bed side table and clicked it on letting the light shine on his brothers face.

A groan escaped from Dean as he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, trying to block the light that shined in his eyes.

"Dean." Sam looked at his brother as he turned his head, so he was staring at him. "Your awake."

Dean blinked again, still trying to focus his eyes on the figure. Sam was staring at him with a smile that covered his face, squeezing his hand gentle enough were as to not hurt him but let him now that he was there. Dean stared at Sam with a blank expression, as Sam started talking a mile a minute.

"God, I didn't know if you were gonna wake up. I was so worried, Dean I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean said giving Sam a puzzled look as he tried to pull his hand away. "Who are you?"

* * *

A/N: AHAHAHA I UPDATED YAY. Ok tell me what you thought of the chapter by pressing that button and reviewing. :Smiles: till next time 


	12. What's your name

A/N: UPDATE! YES! Enjoy. Oh and It switches POVs a lot so be warned.

* * *

"Who are you?" Oh God, Dean… he doesn't remember. NO! This cant be happening… it can't be. Dean start smiling that cocky ass smile and say gotcha. Please.

"Sam, your brother." Come on Dean just smile and say it was all a joke. But looking into his dull green eyes proved to me that he didn't remember. "You really don't remember me do you?" He looks so frightened. I see him shake his head and I finally let go of his hand, running my fingers through my hair. "I'll be right back, ok? I'm gonna go get your doctor." He had that far off look in his eyes as he looked around the room. I walked out of the room and walked over to the nurses station where Nurse Delilah was.

"Hey Sam, is everything ok?"

"Can you page Dr. Limon for me? Dean's woke up, but he-." I looked down at the cold, speckled linoleum floor as I heard her pick up the phone and paged the good doctor. After a couple minutes I heard footsteps coming p behind me and I turned to face the said doctor.

"Sam, how's Dean doing?"

"He's awake." I looked back to the room I had just left moments ago.

"That's wonderful." I wish, but no nothing can ever go right in our life now can it.

"He doesn't remember." I looked back at the doctor and I had to try to hold back the tears as I said those words. I saw him look over at the nurse and whisper a few things before he turned back to me.

"Let's go see him." I followed the doctor into the room where Dean still sat. I saw him turn his attention towards us as we entered the room, and I could feel a few tears drip down my face.

* * *

I heard a noise and I turned my attention towards the door the opened, watching as two men came walking in. One of the guys was the same one who was in here when I woke up, but the other one I had no clue as to who he was. He must be a doctor though 'cause he's wearing a white jacket.

"Hello Dean, my name is Dr. Limon." Dr. Limon? What the hell kind of name is that. "I need you to answer a few questions for me, can you do that?"

"Um… I guess." I saw him nod and look at his clipboard.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" What the hell type of question is that? Your holding up three.

"Three." You idiot.

"Do you know where you are?" I looked around the room again and once again notice that everything was white and it smelt like antiseptics, and that annoying beeping sound next to me signifies one thing.

"The hospital."

"Good. Can you tell me your name?" Name… damn it… what the hell did he call me when he walked in?

"Uh… Dean."

"Your whole name?"

"Uh… Dean … um." I look at the tall guy with the mop on his head, maybe he knows…. Ok or not.

"Dean?" I looked back at the doctor as he continued with his questions. "Can you tell me how old you are?"

"Twenty?" Please let that be right. Ok the doctor looks at mop head over there and … that look doesn't seem good. "Was that wrong?"

* * *

"Next question Dean. Do you know who this man is?" Come Dean please tell him you know me.

"That's … Sam." Aha yes!

"Tell me about him." Come on Dean.

"He's…. um… my…brother?" Wait. Shit. I told him that when he woke up and asked me who I was. Damn it. He doesn't remember. "At least that's what I think he told me."

"Alright Dean, what else can you tell me about Sam? How old is he?" Say eighteen Dean please, say eighteen.

"Twenty-two." Son-of-a-bitch. "No wait that was wrong. Um he's twenty-five."

* * *

"Twenty-two." And when the doctor makes that face and writes something down that would be wrong. "No wait that was wrong. Um he's twenty-five." Ok that was wrong too because Sam just left the room.

"Dean, what's today's date?" oh crap. Think. Think.

"Uh .. . November 2nd, 1983." Why does that date seem so-. "Was that wrong?"

* * *

"No wait that was wrong. Um he's twenty-five." Sam couldn't take it, it felt like the walls were closing in on him. He had to get out of that room. His brother… his own flesh and blood… didn't even remember him, how old he was. He walked out of the room and just fell against the wall, sliding down to the ground.

"Dean, what's today's date?" Sam sat on the ground, his knees brought to his chest.

"November 2nd, 1983." Sam's head fell to his knees as his body was racked with sobs. "Was that wrong?"

* * *

A/N: Well, was it any good? You knowI just realized that Aunt Laney and UncleMitchell havent been around lately... I'll add'em in next chapter. Okwell let me know what you thoughtby clicking that button and reviewing me. 'Cause we all know I love reviews. (Ok changed the date so now it will make even more sense... i had the wrong date oops.) 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: YAY I UPDATED! I'm all happy now. I really hope this chapter is good.

* * *

"November 2nd 1985. Was that wrong?" Sam sat against the wall, bringing his long legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. His eyes stung with tears as he heard the doctor continue his questions… the questions that his brother… the brother that knew everything… got all wrong.

Sam's head fell on his knees. The voices around him grew quieter as his tired eyes began to betray him, closing slowly, sending his consciousness into the darkness he fought so hard to keep away.

696969

"Sam?" Sam lifted his head groggily from his knees, blinking away the tiredness from his eyes as he was greeted with a soft smile. "Hey sweetie."

"Aunt Laney?" Sam looked at her, before tipping his head to both sides, stretching the sore muscles in his neck. "How's Dean?"

"The doctor still in with him." Sam looked up, meeting his uncles deep brown eyes. He stretched his sore muscles and leaned his head back up against the wall.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Sam said as he rubbed his hands over his face and through his shaggy brown hair.

"We just got here. How are you holding up Sam?" Laney looked at her nephew, seeing the tiredness and the stains from previous tears, written all over his face. Sam was about to answer when he heard footsteps coming closer. He looked up to see Dr. Limon walking out of Dean's room and he quickly stood up.

"Doctor, how's Dean doing?" Sam looked at his aunt and uncle, realizing that he never told them about Dean within the short time span that they had together. The doctor sighed looking between the three family members that Dean had, before his eyes landed on Sam.

"He doesn't remember anything." No matter what the doctor sounded like when he said that, it still hurt. It hurt to know that the brother that's always been there doesn't remember you. It makes you realize that the big brother you once had is gone and he might not come back to you fully. It makes you realize that now you have to be the big brother, and you have to be strong for your brothers sake.

"There was one thing that stuck out when I asked him the questions." Sam looked up at him, his face still looking like someone had just killed his cat, but now it had some confusion mixed in. "He said a date."

"How did the date stick out?" Laney and Mitchell looked at the good doctor as he continued to speak again.

"Unlike every other question he answered he didn't hesitate on this one. He answered very quickly. The only thing is when I asked him what the date was, he couldn't answer." The doctor looked at Sam, who's face suddenly fell to the ground. "Sam I was hoping you would be able to tell me what the date means."

"What was the date?" Laney looked confused as she looked between the doctor and her nephew.

"November 2nd, 1985." Laney opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Sam spoke up.

"It… was the day our mother … died."Sam didn't look up once as he explained the date that his brother said.

Sam's POV

Dean had told me once that that was the only date he would never forget, I guess it wasn't a lie. He remembers the date yes… but the significance of it… that remains a mystery to him. The fact that he remembered it is proof that he's still in there somewhere fighting to come out… but … can't.

He only knew his name was because that's what had called him when he woke up and that's what the doctor called him when he walked into the room. The only reason he knew who I was, is because he had asked me who he was and I told him. I told him his name and that we were brothers. He didn't remember anything else about either of us… maybe he never would. But if he doesn't remember who he, then that means he doesn't remember what happened to us when we were younger. That's good right?

I look up at the doctor and I can see that he pity's us even before he says anything.

"Sam, I'm sorry for your loss. Both of you." I don't want to be pitied… all I want is my brother back. To make everything go back in time, so this never happened. But it won't. It's my fault that Dean's in here, it's my fault that he can't remember… I had just told him that I was applying to go to Stanford, this wouldn't have happened… would it have?

"Sam, stop blaming yourself." How does she do that? Am I that transparent? Or is it that she knows the way Dean and I think? Maybe she's right… maybe I should stop blaming myself… Dean made the choice to leave like that… but I was still the one to make him mad. If I didn't make him mad he wouldn't have left. I hear myself sigh as I look at my aunt, her face the same as the doctors… she pities us too… so does Mitch. They wont tell me they pity us but I know they do.

"Can I go see my brother?" The doctor nods, and I walk past him into the room. The room where Dean laid sleeping in his bed.

I Walk over to the bed, pulling a chair from the wall, over to the side of the bed. I take his warm hand, squeezing gently as I take a seat and rest my head next to his hand. Listening to the sound of the machines beeping around me until I can't hear them anymore.

* * *

A/N: Hey look at that Laney and Mitch came back... it's been awhile... I forgot about them :sheepish smile: Sorry.

Well, what did you think was it good, bad? Tell me what you thought!

Well you know the drill... push the button and review me :Smiles: 'cause reviews make me happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: OK Now I'm all caught up on updates for this story.**

**This chapter is angst all the way. And yes it's short but it has meaning. enjoy.**

* * *

"Sam are you sure you want to this?" Am I sure… no. I have to though. I have to walk through those doors, walk over to the man who ruined our lives. I have to go over there and tell the man that his son… no he's not his son… hasn't been for years. I have to tell him that Dean was in a car accident and doesn't remember anything. 

"No." I can feel hear looking at me and I know she's going to say something and I know what she's going to say. " And yes I have to do this." Beat her to it though. I walked over to the person at the desk and stared at her until she looked up.

"Who ya here to see Sweetheart?" I told her the name and she told me to follow the guard to the visiting room. I followed him over to a glass window and took a seat in the chair, waiting for this man that calls himself our father to come and sit on the opposite side. And sure enough two minutes later he came walking out, hands in handcuffs and a guard behind him. Oh did I mention the orange jump suit… orange isn't his color… but I don't care what color he doesn't look good in. I'm here for one reason and that's to tell him about Dean and then I'm leaving and not looking back.

"Sam!" His voice sounded scratchy, almost like he was catching a cold or something… good, I hope he's catching something. "This is a surprise what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you." God just shut up. I could see him looking around me for someone… for … Dean. "Where's your brother?"

I looked down at the cold metal table before looking back up at him. "I have to tell you something. About Dean."

"Dean? Is he ok?" Yeah now he cares.

"He was in a car accident, and went into a coma." The look on his face actually looks like he cares, he seems upset by this news. Out of all the times he hit us and he picks now to begin caring. God if he didn't hit us to begin with this would never have happened none of this. "He woke up yesterday, but he doesn't remember anything… but a date."

"A date?"

"Moms death. He doesn't know that it's moms death all he remembers is the date, nothing about it's significance." His head lowers and… is he crying? "I need … to go."

"Sam, will you tell him I said hi?"

"He doesn't remember you. And if I can help it, he never will." I left him sitting there, tears in his eyes calling my name, wanting me to come back. And I ran, ran as fast as I could out of that place, ran past my aunt who was still waiting for me. Ran past the car and continued running until I couldn't run anymore and just fell to the ground on the side of the road, screaming at whoever was listening, until my aunt drove past me and picked me up. She brought me back to my brothers side at the hospital where I slept by his side for hours.

* * *

**A/N: That was the shortest chapter of truth thus far... and it was all angst. **

**WEll did you guys like it?**

**You know the drill push the button and review me... 'cause review make me happy. Till next time.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi... umm sorry for the long wait for updating... i had to many other updates to read. :apologetic smile: So here we go.**

* * *

"_Come on let's say goodnight to your brother." A small child was carried into a room and placed on the ground, letting him run over to the crib in the center of the room. He stood on a small stool that sat in front of the crib and leaning over the side he kissed his baby brother on the forehead. _

"_G'night Sam."_

"_Good Night Love." The woman placed a kiss on the small infants head as a voice crept up from behind them._

"_Hey Dean." The small boy turned around, his face full of joy as he saw a man with green shirt on._

"_Daddy." Dean ran over to his father as he was scooped up in his arms._

"_So what do you think. Think Sammy's ready to pass a football?" The little boy shook his head and his father laughed. Saying goodnight to his infant son he carried his other to his own bed to go to sleep._

* * *

Dean awoke with a start. It wasn't that it was a scary dream, it just he never had a dream like that. Were those really his parents… and his brother. He looked down at his brother who's head was resting next to his hand. He moved his hand slightly causing it to "accidentally" hit is brothers head. Sam's head popped up quickly as he looked around the room before focusing on Dean.

"Hey?" Sam blinked a few times as he looked at his brother.

"Hey Yourself."

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long."

It had been a couple days since Sam went to go see their father. When Dean had asked him where he went he answered "it's not important" and it was left at that. The rest of the day they talked about what Dean was like before the crash. Sam told him everything he wanted to know, and then that's when Dean asked the question.

"Sammy?" Sam who had been looking out the window, turned his attention back to his older brother.

"What's up?"

"Where are our parents?" Sam's eyes widened and he opened his mouth but closed just as quickly.

"Our parents?" How could Sam answer that? He didn't want to tell Dean about their father, and their mother… telling him that would kill him all over again.

"Yeah. They haven't even came to visit. You would think that if one of their sons is in the hospital they would want to be there with him." Dean saw the sadness etched in his brothers face, he looked like he was holding back tears. "Sam? Where are they? Why haven't they came to visit?"

"Dean." He would've had to tell him eventually. "Our parents… our mom… she… uh…" He knew this would be hard but come on. How the hell do you tell your brother that your mother died and hope to god he wont ask how.

"She what Sam?" Dean began to worry as he saw the tears falling from Sam's eyes.

"Mom … died Dean." Dean stared, his mouth slightly agape. "She died when you were four."

_Please don't let him ask how she died._ Sam looked at his brother, he was holding back his tears just like he always did but they were there.

"Died…" Dean looked away from his brother and stared down at his hands for a moment before looking back up at his brother. Not bothering to try and hide the tears that had finally fallen. "How'd she die?"

"How'd she die? She… uh… she died … in a… fire." Sam saw the tears falling and all he wanted to do was to go over to his big brother and comfort him. He wasn't used to his brother like this, wasn't used to him crying. He wasn't used to the wall his brother had built up over the years to come crashing down on him, opening the flood gates to his emotions. That wasn't him.

"A fire? What was she a fireman or something?" A fireman? No. Not even close.

"No she wasn't a fireman Dean." He didn't want to tell him the cause of the fire. He didn't really know all that much just what his brother had told them… and their father. Their father said it was some creature… a demon… that killed her. He also said that when he was wasted too, but it still seemed so real.

Before Sam had to continue his explanation of how their mother died, the doctor walked into the room. As soon as he came into their line of view he stopped, noticing the tears in both their eyes.

"Sam, Dean?" Dr. Limon said gently as he took a few small steps towards them. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine Doctor." Before Sam could even say anything his brother spoke up, his voice not broken up and when Sam looked at him the tears that were there before were now gone.

_Even if Dean doesn't remember anything there's still some things that he cant even hide if he wanted too._ Sam thought as he looked from his brother to the doctor and smiled kindly.

"You sure?" Both men nodded and smiled as the doctor hesitantly continued talking. "I have some good news."

"That's just what we need right now." Sam said as he looked over to Dean, and knew that even though he said everything was fine, he could still see the sadness in his eyes.

"What's the news doc?" Dean said ignoring the sad expression that he saw on his brothers face.

"You can go home." The doctor looked between Sam and Dean, only seeing the smile appear on one of theirs face.

"That's great." Sam smile grew wider as the news of his brother going home sunk in. The doctor smiled back and looked over at Dean, who's expression has not changed. "When can he go home?"

"Your aunt and uncle are signing him out right now… Sam can I talk to you brother alone for a moment?" Dr. Limon glanced back at Sam as he nodded and told Dean he would be right back and walked out the door.

"What's up doc?" Dean said as Dr. Limon walked over to the bed and sighed.

"Dean are you sure you're ok?" Dr. Limon had taken a liking to Dean since he came in. Every time something had gone wrong he was always the first one there, and it's not just because he's his doctor either. There was something about Dean that the good doctor had liked. He was a fighter, he always fought through everything, even when it seemed impossible.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked as he looked up at the doctor , his eyes still glossy from the tears.

"Dean, I can tell that you are upset." Dean tried his best to keep a straight face but the doctor wouldn't let up. He finally gave up and brought his hands to face and sighed loudly. "What's the matter Dean?"

* * *

"It's nothing really." I honestly don't think he'll believe that. 

"It doesn't look like nothing." I knew he wouldn't believe it. Seriously this guy can see through anything. No matter what I try or say he doesn't believe me. "It's ok to tell me. I wont even tell you brother if you don't want me to."

"You wont?"

"Not if you don't want me to." Maybe I could tell him… I mean the only thing that is bugging me is that I had a dream about my parents and then Sam told me my mother was dead… wait he never mentioned our father.

"I had a dream." I looked up at him, he's not writing anything down like he normally does so I decided to continue. "I was young… Sam was a baby… and I… my mother was there, as was my father… It was nice."

"So why do you look upset?" You know I honestly think this guy cares about my feelings.

"I asked Sam where are parents were… and why they haven't came to visit." I looked away from Dr. Limon and looked towards the window. "He said our mother was dead." I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and I quickly wiped them away before he could see them fall. He didn't say anything all I heard was him breathing. "He said… she died… in a fi… fire." Damn it why cant I control this. I could feel the tears falling down my face, my eyes stung even more. I could feel a hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently as the tears continued to fall.

After a few minutes I heard foot steps entering the room and I quickly wiped away the tears… not like it would help… I mean my face is probably covered with tear stains and my eyes are probably red. I looked towards the door, seeing my aunt and uncle and my brother all staring back at me smiling.

"You ready to go home sport?" I laughed slightly as I nodded.

"You have no idea." I have no idea where home is but I have a feeling it's someplace good. And I figure that when I get home they will probably wait on me hand and foot… so I don't strain myself to much.

"If you ever need to talk to someone Dean, you know where to find me." I looked back at Dr. Limon and smiled. He smiled back and I looked over at Sam who was holding a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I quickly got changed into them and we got the hell of that hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so I added some of the first episode in there... and i mentioned Demons... sort of... 'cause you know i didnt want to change it all the way... so ... :shrugs: Personally i think i made Dean a little umm... yeah... he says it's all good though... he's not that pathetic in tis chapter is he... i really hope not... :sighs: This chapter was a bitch to write let me tell you.**

**So what the hell push the button and review me and let me know if this chapter was crap or not. til next time**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** :smiles and wave: I updated again... go me. uh yeah this chapter is pretty much angsty... uh enjoy.

It's been a few hours since Dean had arrived home. He had roamed the house looking at all the pictures that his aunt and uncle had hanging up on the wall. Pictures of him and Sam all dirty from rough housing in the backyard. There was a picture of Dean holding his high school diploma, Sam standing next to him with his arm draped across his shoulder, both having big smiles plastered on their faces.

A picture of a small boy holding a baby, and sitting next to a woman with long blond hair.

A woman who Dean recognized from the dream that he had. He stared at the picture, trying to remember. The woman… his mother… looked so beautiful, she seemed so happy.

He heard footsteps down the hall, turning his head towards the stairs he noticed his brother standing at the door to his room, staring at him. Dean gave him a small smile before turning back to the wall of pictures and continuing his way down to the opposite end. He stopped at the end of the hall, staring at the pictures that were clumped together. One picture stood out though, not a pleasant one either.

He got closer to the wall, staring at the picture intently. Two boys sitting right next to each, Dean guessed they were him and Sam. He didn't look that happy, his arm was wrapped protectively around his little brother. They must have been about six and ten. Bruises had snaked there way up one of Dean's arms and his face had sported a black eye. He looked over at his brother who stood at Dean's side barely any bruises were visible, the only one that Dean could see was the one that escaped from the bottom of his shirtsleeve.

"Dean?" Sam walked up behind his older brother, gently placing his hand on his shoulder. Dean jumped slightly, caught off guard by the quietness of his brothers voice. "Dinners ready." Dean looked at his brother, and nodded slowly before turning back to the picture.

"What happened?" Sam could barely hear his brothers voice, but he looked past his brother and looked at the picture.

"Fight…" Not the exact truth, but it was close enough. Sam only hoped that Dean wouldn't press the subject and asked who he fought.

"Oh." Sam sighed in relief, once again escaping the talk of their father. He knew it would come, he just hoped it wouldn't be soon. He told his father he would never let Dean remember him, but it wasn't his choice. He knew Dean would remember, and he knew Dean would ask to see him, he just hoped it would be later on when he would know how to answer him. "Guess I lost?" Sam gave a small laugh, despite the fact that that fight was one of the worst beatings, but his big brother had put up a hell of a fight.

"Not in my book, you put up a good fight big brother." Big brother… it seemed weird calling him that after so long. The last time he called him Big Brother was when he was younger, it was his name for Dean. Dean would call Sam 'Sammy' and He would call Dean 'Big Brother'. It was just how it was. "Come on bro, let's get some food"

"Home made food?" Sam grinned at his brother as they walked down the hall towards the stairs.

"You bet"

"Nice. It better be better than that hospital crap."

"I assure you it is." Sam draped his arm around his brothers shoulders as they walked through the kitchen doors.

"It's about time you boys decided to join us." Aunt Laney smiled at them as they took their places at the table, sitting across from each other like they used to do, awaiting for the food to be served.

**A/N:** That was short I know, but :shrugs: Told ya it was angsty... and it will get angsty in the next chapter. They all eat dinner and Dean begins to wonder about things. Yeah stay tuned next time.

Alec: You know the drill, press the button and review. Til next time. :waves:


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hey everybody :waves: At long last I have updated... yay me. Here's the next chapter.. enjoy.

They had talked for a few minutes. But it wasn't long before quiet had consumed the dinner table. No one spoke, they all either just stared at their plates and ate in silence or just played with their food. No one could take the silence, they all had so much to talk about, but yet … nothing at the same time.

"Where's dad?" Dean looked across the table at his brother who dropped his fork with a loud clang.

"What?" Sam cleared his throat as Dean looked over at him. It's not that Sam didn't hear him, he was just trying to buy more time to figure out what to tell him.

"Dad, nobody has talked about him… at all… and he didn't show up at the hospital. I just want to know where he is." Sam looked at his aunt and uncle, who were slowly chewing the food they had just put in their mouths.

So much for asking them for help. They were just as nervous as Sam was. It's not everyday you have to remind your brother that their father was in jail for abusing them.

Sam had been able to dodge the question before maybe he could do it again. Except last time he had something else to talk to him about… not that it was something good but still. He had something to tell him.

"Dads on a … uh… trip. He wont be back for a while." Not exactly a trip per say, more like a vacation… in a caged in box with barred windows.

"A trip?" Sam gave his brother a slight smile, hoping that he was able to pull of the somewhat lie, and fool His brother… the master of lies. "He couldn't come back from this trip, to visit me in the hospital?"

Damn, either it was that Sam's bad keeping things from Dean or Dean was smarter then he suspected.

"He across the country…. World." Sam tried desperately to find something else to say but nothing could come and he looked towards his aunt and uncle for help.

"Honey, your father tried to come, he just… he couldn't make it." Laney gave Dean's hand a slight squeeze and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Did he even call to check in?" Sam lowered his head remembering the day he went to see his father.

He told him that he would never let Dean find out what he did to them, but how was he supposed to stop Dean from remembering. Here he was trying to keep his brother safe from everything, including their father and all Dean wanted to know about was the man. Everything was so damn difficult.

Sam's chair dragged across the floor as he pushed back from the table, standing up abruptly, and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Did I say something wrong?" Dean watched Sam storm before he turned back to his aunt, his green eyes pleading with forgiveness.

"No honey, you didn't say anything wrong. Sam's just going through a lot that's all." Dean lowered his head, and once again began to push his food around on his plate.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Mitchell got up from his seat and placed a reassuring hand on Deans shoulder before walking out of the kitchen and heading upstairs to Sam's bedroom.

"Sam?" Mitchell knocked on the door, waiting for an answer from is youngest nephew, but when no answer came he let himself in. He looked around the room and saw Sam laying down on his bed, facing the wall opposite the door. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" He walked over to the bed and sat down behind Sam, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. The last time I saw you hold onto a pillow was we finally got you and your brother apart." Sam looked up at his uncle, his brown eyes brimmed with tears. "Are you going to talk to me now?"

"Everything is just so difficult right now." Sam turned his attention back to the blue wall, and held on tighter to the pillow.

"Everything is difficult right now… but you cant just run and hide every time it gets tough. You're not the only one who's going through a tough time Sam. Dean is too. He's going through a tougher time than all of us."

"I know but-."

"No buts Sam. How do you think he feels? He cant remember anything. He cant remember what happened during your childhood, he doesn't remember John and he doesn't remember Mary. Even though you told him what happened to her. But he doesn't fully understand." Sam sat up and turned back to his uncle. "Every time he asks about John, none of us can answer him. We all want to protect him Sam, but maybe he's better off learning it from us, than he is remembering it."

"When I went to see dad, I told him I would never let Dean remember him." Mitchell looked at his nephew, his face filled with mixed emotions. "I don't think I could tell him about Dad."

"Sam, he'll find out eventually. And you can't stop him from remembering, no matter how hard you try he will find out."

"I know." Sam shifted on the bed as he placed the pillow next to him and looked down at his hands. "Do you think I could tell him that dad is in jail, but not tell him why?"

"Sam you have to tell him the truth."

"I know… and I will… soon. But not yet." Sam stood up and walked over to a picture that he had of his mother, his father, his brother and himself… all of them were happy in that picture. "I was thinking that I could bring Dean to see dad. I wouldn't tell him it was dad though, I would say it was a friend or something."

"Sam-."

"I would have to tell dad though. Tell him that he doesn't remember him yet."

"So you are bringing him to see him?" Mitchell walked over to Sam, pulling something out of his pocket and handed it to Sam.

"What's this?" Sam opened the paper up and started reading.

"It's a legal agreement signed by the judge to let you and Dean see your father whenever you need to. I had to argue with her, seeing that you showed up at the jail without talking with her." Sam looked over to his uncle, shrugging and giving him his innocent look. "I told her about the situation with Dean, and she has agreed to let you see John whenever you boys need to."

"Thanks Uncle Mitchell. This means a lot… I'm sure it would mean a lot to Dean." Mitchell hugged Sam before walking to the door.

"Sammy, get some sleep." Mitchell said goodnight to Sam and walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him.

'Sleep.' Sam laughed to himself as the thought of trying to sleep crossed his mind. How could he sleep? Especially now that he had to figure out what to tell his brother in order for him to come with him to see their father… or a friend of the family. That's what Sam was going to tell his brother. He was going to tell him that their father was a friend of the family, and when he asks why he was in jail, he would say something along the lines of 'he was caught stealing jewelry. It was a perfect plan, that was bound to blow up in his face… but until that happens he will only worry about what the next day has to offer.

**A/N: **As I was typing this i realized that in a previous chapter... long long ago... i had said that John wasnt to see the boys until he got out.. and then i had Dean get a paper saying he could see him becuase it was Sams birthday... and then Sam just went there with no paper that said he could... so i though i should put that in. Now the boys can go see the ... father... whenever they want.

:shrugs: This story will get more angsty as time goes on... I will garrentee that Dean will get upset... a lot... maybe even punch something... or someone... :evil grin:

Alec: You should know the drill by now. Press the button and review. :waves: till next time.


	18. The Memory Remains

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one... well except Aunt Laney and Uncle Mitchell but that's about it. I do however own the 99 pennies that I have... does that count for anything? Non? I didn't think it would. Oh and I dont own the name for this chapter... it belongs to Metallica, yeppers.**_

**_A/N: WOHOO! I updated... :smiles triumphantly: I'm all happy now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter... It was fun to write... for some odd reason, I started writing it in my math class. _**

_**A/N2: **Dreams will be in Italics.** And most of this story... besides the dream... is in Sam's POV. On with the story.**_

_The sound of a high piercing scream filled the child's ears and startled him out of a dreamless nights sleep. The smell of smoke instantly filled his small nose, and he pushed the covers off him and crawled out of bed._

_Running to the door, and opening it a little, looking out into the dimly lit hallway. He slowly walked out of his room , entering the heat that filled the hallway and walked closer to where the smoke was coming from. _

_He saw his father run from the room holding his baby brother in his hands. He ran over to boy and quickly and gently put the baby in his arms. _

"_Dean, take your brother outside as fast as you can. GO. NOW!" The small child ran carefully and gracefully down the flight of stairs and out the door, never loosing his grip on his baby brother. He stopped on the lawn, looking up at the nursery that had gone up in a blaze of fire that licked it's way up the side of the house. A force from behind him and swept him up and ran further away from the blazing fire._

_-o-o-o-_

"_daddy?" Holding his baby brother closely, he looked up to his father, who was continuously staring out the window of the hospital they had been brought to. He sat there unflinching, never turning when his son had called for him. "Daddy?" He tried again, this time getting up from the chair, and quietly and carefully making his way over to his father. _

_He stood next to him, staring at him with such innocence, until the man finally tore his eyes away from the brightening sky. _

"_What." Anger mixed with sadness ate through the tone of his voice, making it sound rough, raw, like his voice was burned during the fire. _

"_Where's mommy?" The small was almost afraid that he had asked, the look in the mans was fierce, and it scared him to see that wild and crazed look in the eyes of the man, who only hours before had tucked him into his bed. _

"_She's gone." _

Dean sat up in bed, pulling at the neck of his sweat soaked shirt as he struggled for air. His whole body trembled with fear, as the vision of a burning house flashed in front of him once again.

She's gone.

How could two small words put so much fear into someone?

The two words that would change the lives of two small boys, who never thought that their world would ever be turned upside down like it was.

493493493

When would be the best time to go see him? Uncle Mitchell said we should go see him sometime this week… and it is the start of the week, but is that really the best time to go see him. I mean if something goes wrong, it'll ruin the whole week, and Dean having a bad week yet again probably wouldn't be a good thing. Not to mention that he would get mad if I don't tell him that it's dad, and what he is doing in jail. But he's not ready to hear that… not yet. He always seems lost in thought… about what I have no clue. He wont tell me. He just stares at something trying to figure it out.

If and when I do bring Dean to see him, I might tell him that he's a friend of the family. But that might blow up in my face in the end. Damn it why does everything have so complicated. How can I tell my brother… who doesn't remember anything… that our father abused us.

Maybe I should just tell him. It would be easier than waiting for it all to back fire on me, that's for sure. But still if I tell him now, then when we go see him he would ask him why he did it, and then we would have to go through all the pain again. If I don't tell him, it would backfire, and he would end up being angry with me yet again, and I don't think I could handle that.

I have four hours to figure out what I'm going to do, four hours to think of a plan before my aunt picks me and brings me back home.

I know I'm definitely going to bring Dean to see him today… I've decided that much. Whether to tell him the Truth or not… now that's the question.

I'm gonna have to ask Aunt Laney if I could borrow her car for the rest of the day… I would ask Dean but his car is … well destroyed… and you can see some of the old Dean coming out, 'cause he's become possessive over his car again. Me and Uncle Mitchell brought him to the car shop to see how the progress was going in fixing it, and he walked over to the mechanic and made him go into detail on how they were planning on fixing it… so yeah I'd say the old him is trying to come back. Slowly…. But coming back none the less.

"Sam." I jumped slightly as a hand touched my shoulder. When I looked up, I saw the deep, hazel eyes of my law class teacher, Ms. Parker, staring back at me with concern. "The bell rang, everyone has left for lunch."

Lunch? Have I really been sitting here for an hour. I looked around the room and noticed all the empty desks around me.

"When did the bell ring?"

"Five minutes ago." Wow five minutes… I must have really been out of it. "Sam, are you ok? You look troubled."

"Just a lot on my mind. That's all." I watched her nod slowly and gave a small smile, and quickly left the room. I still cant believe I wasn't paying attention for the whole class… and that's my favorite class too, guess I should get notes from someone.

-o-o-o-

I have been waiting here for thirty minutes… School's over, and yet my aunt isn't here. I would walk home, but that would be about 27 miles I think… and I really don't feel like walking that. I wonder what's taking her so long.

I walked over to one of the benches outside of the school and was about to sit down when I saw my aunts blue car pull into the parking lot. She stopped near the sidewalk and I walked over, looking in through the windshield at her.

For someone who had to work toady, she sure seemed disoriented. She didn't even bother with her hair and … is she still wearing her pajamas? Odd, she's normally in her work cloths.

"Hey." I opened the front door and sat down in the seat, looking over at my aunt I noticed she didn't even have on her makeup… she never goes out without her makeup on. The only time she ever did that was when she and Uncle Mitchell picked us up and took us to their house that night. "Everything alright?"

I don't think I had to ask … but I did and when she looked at me, I could tell from the expression on her face something was wrong.

"It's Dean isn't it?" She turned her head forward and put the car in drive and drove out of the parking lot.

Even though she didn't say anything I knew. Something was wrong, and she didn't know how to help. It was something I had to do. Which told me two things. Either he remembered our mother and he wants more answers about her death… or … he remembered our father and he wants to know why.


	19. To tell the Truth or Not?

A/N: OMG WTF! I updated... it's been awhile... x10... but I finally got around to it! I like how this chapter turned out... I hope you guys enjoy it too.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em... well besides The Aunt and Uncle.

**Previously on Truth:**

"_Everything alright?"_

_I don't think I had to ask … but I did and when she looked at me, I could tell from the expression on her face something was wrong._

"_It's Dean isn't it?" She turned her head forward and put the car in drive and drove out of the parking lot._

_Even though she didn't say anything I knew. Something was wrong, and she didn't know how to help. It was something I had to do. Which told me two things. Either he remembered our mother and he wants more answers about her death… or … he remembered our father and he wants to know why._

Sams POV

We made it home in record time. Which is surprising, because aunt likes the speed limit, she's all for it. And ever since Dean's accident, so am I. Normally I'm happy to be home after a long day of school, I normally enjoy the ride home, but today... Today, I was trying to think of what to say to Dean. And now that we are home, 10 minutes early... I don't think I have what I need to say.

I didn't even now what happened.

"Your brother has some questions for you. You should tell him the truth Sam." My aunt looked over at me, her face looked tired, and it had an old look to it. "Even if it hurts, he needs to know."

I sat there staring back at her for a few seconds without responding, before she gave me a weak smile and slowly got out of the car. But before shutting the door, she looked back at me and said one more thing.

"Maybe you should bring Dean to see him." She said, I followed her eyes as she glanced over to the keys that were still in the ignition. "Let him answer the tough questions, let Dean hate that bastard instead of you."

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come. I have never, in all the years that I have lived with my aunt and uncle, - ever- heard my aunt swear. She doesn't even say the word Hell. She shut the door quietly and made her way to the door. I watched her walk in and close that door before I looked down at my book bag.

It took me a couple minutes to collect my thoughts before I finally got the courage to get out of the car and go into the house. As I walked through the door, I looked in the living room, looking for Dean, who was normally in there when I came home. He wasn't. I didn't hear any voices for a few seconds as I walked deeper into the front hall, until the sounds of footsteps came up from behind me.

For some reason my heart started beating... rapidly. It seemed like all the fear that was once there when I was younger started to come back to me. I turned around quickly, almost hitting my uncle in the process, my body stopping a foot away from his.

"Take it easy Tiger. Didn't mean to scare you, I thought you heard me."

It felt like my whole body was put in cement, restraining me from taking deep breaths. Why do I feel like this?! I haven't felt fear like this in years.

"Sam? You okay?"

"I'm... fine." My voice sounded like a small child's, full of fear and panic. "Where's Dean?"

"He is upstairs. You sure your okay?" I felt myself nod, and I forced my legs to move in the direction of the stairs. I could feel my uncle watching me as I made my way up the stairs, my hand gripping the railing. "Sam."

I stopped for a moment, turning my head slightly so my Uncle would know that I was listening to him and waited for him to speak, and I didn't have to wait long.

"If he's sleeping, let him sleep. He hasn't been sleeping that well."

Once again I could feel myself nodding and then I finished the walk up the stairs, and before I knew it I was standing in front of my brothers room. I looked down at my hand as I started to open the door and I could see my hand shaking. Not a small shake either, I don't think I would have been able to hold a full glass of liquid if my life depended on it right now.

I swung the door open quietly, looking in to see if Dean was sitting by the window or something, only to find no one in the room. I didn't think my heart could beat this fast. I walked into the room, looking around in a more thorough search calling for my brother. But I still found nothing nor heard anything either. I frowned and gave the room one last look before going back out the door and closing it quietly.

As I was walking down the hall towards my room, I kept looking at all the pictures my aunt had up on the wall, but only one really caught my attention. There was one from a few years ago with me and Dean, I'm not really sure why it caught my attention. I mean we looked happy, but we looked happy in all the other ones too... maybe it genuine happiness though... unlike every other time that my aunt gets out pictures. Either way it caught my attention and made me feel a little better. I could feel my heart start to slow down as I smiled at it for a few seconds, and then I continued on my way towards my room.

I opened my door, walking in with my head down. I closed the door behind me and my initial thought was that I wanted to sleep for the rest of the day and night. Only when I looked over at my bed I was surprised to see somebody already taking my idea to mind. I set my bag down on the chair that went to my desk, and just stared at my brother, sleeping soundly on _my_ bed. His head rolled to the left of the pillow, his right arm draped over his stomach, his left laid still at his side, and one of his feet hung of the side of the bed – barely toughing the floor beneath it. I couldn't help but smile. He looked peaceful, I haven't seen him look this calm since before the car accident, and it gave me a sense of security, like everything was gonna be okay.

I walked over to my bed, sitting on the edge of it as quietly as I could, not wanting to disturb the peace, and sat there for a few minutes just staring at Dean. I still had no idea what I would say to him, but I guess for the moment I should just relax in the moment and get my thoughts collected.

I was tired, plain and simple, and it was hard to keep any thoughts together, so trying to figure out what I would say to Dean when he woke up was out of the question. So I decided that I should do as Dean does, and just lay down and take a rest... and that's exactly what I did. I laid down on the other side of my bed, tilting my head to the right, almost hitting Deans head in the process, and closed my eyes and within seconds I was sleeping just as peacefully as Dean was.

That is... until Dean had another flashback nightmare.

A/N: Well?! How was it? Did it turn out as good as I thought? Hit the Review button and drop a line. Let me know what you thought.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: hey... so i'm alive... :) hopefully everyone remembers what happened in the last chapters... 'cause i know i had to reread them to remember.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Enjoy.

* * *

There were three things that Dean knew. One, he was running through a house although he didn't know where he was running too. Two, it hurt to breath, as if he had been running for days without stopping, his throat raw, his chest continuously heaving with every painful breath. And three, he was afraid – no- he was that, he was deep into the fear. But the fear of what? What was he running from? And why was he running from it?

He kept glancing back, trying to catch a glimpse of what was chasing him – if anything was chasing him. He turned a corner just as he glanced back once again, stopping suddenly as he collided with a wall. Dean let out a small grunt as he fell to the floor, bracing his hands on the ground in an effort to lessen the impact. He turned his head quickly behind him, watching with fear as a man in his mid- to late forties slowly began to appear in front of him.

His short deep brown hair brushed back out of his tanned face . Dean watched as the man slowly stalked over to him, his brown eyes staring at him with fury, his fists clenching at his sides. Dean's green eyes widened with fear, his mouth falling open just slightly as he took in the site before him. The man stopped in front of Dean, bending down slowly until he was eye level with Dean, brown eyes meeting green. He reached out with his left arm, grabbing the neck of Dean's shirt with his hand and tugged him forward. Dean could see his mouth moving, but could hear nothing, it was like someone hit the mute button causing all the sound around him to stop suddenly. He watched everything change around him, slowly dissolving the images of the hallway in the house to the image of a courthouse.

A boy sat in the chair next to the judge, staring over at the table where the man was now sitting. Dean walked over to the boy, seeing the tears in the small child's eyes as some woman spoke to him. He couldn't hear what they were saying, nobody had hit the sound button, and it was beginning to frustrate him. He stared at the child, it was almost like he knew the kid, like he's seen him somewhere.

"Dean has he ever hit you?"

Dean? The woman looked over at Dean with a stern look as he tried to swallow the lump that was in his throat.

"Dean?"

He looked over at the man sitting at the table and then glanced back at the boy. The likeness was between the two should have been obvious.

"Dean." The name came out more forcefully this time, but still Dean's mind was going too quick. Everything in the room started to spin as questions upon questions entered his head, but there was only one that stuck out.

This man... could he be his … father?

* * *

A/N: sorry it was short... I'll try to update sooner though.


	21. Requiem for a Dream

A/N: ... okie... so i've come to the conclusion that there will probably one more chapter to this story... 'cause in my opinion it needs to come to a conclusion. So I will update the next chapter soon (hopefully)

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em (except The aunt and uncle) and I don't own the name of the chapter... I think that belongs to Clint Mansell :D

* * *

Sam woke up in a cold sweat, sucking in a breath of air as he tried to blink away the grogginess from of his eyes. He shook his head in an attempt to get his hair out of his face and turned to look at his brother at the same time Dean turned his head towards Sam. Their heads collided with a soft bone crunching thud as forehead met forehead.

Sam reared back, his hand tearing through the air as he grabbed his forehead and would have fallen off the bed, if it wasn't for the night stand that was next to him. He shook his head yet again, trying to force away the pain and squinted through the dim light at Dean, who – to Sam's surprise- was still asleep, his eyes moving rapidly underneath his eyelids as if he were having a nightmare. Sam leaned back towards his brother, placing a strong hand on Dean's shoulder and gently shaking him.

"Dean." Sam said as he brought his other hand up to his brothers head where it had connected with his own.

_'At least he's not running a fever.'_ Sam thought to himself as he removed his hand from Dean's forehead as Dean's head thrashed to the other side. His right hand clenching shut around the deep blue blanket that was pooled around his waist, his right hand bunching up the gray shirt that he wore.

"Dean." Sam tried again, shaking Dean more roughly than he did the first time.

Nothing happened.

"Dean. Wake up." This time Sam raised his voice as he placed his other hand to Dean's other shoulder and shook him with both hands. "Dean."

Dean jolted upright, yelling, his breathing getting more rapid with every second. Sweat slowly rolling down his tan skin and soaking into his gray shirt. His dull green eyes staring at the wall opposite the bed as Sam started to gently rub circles on his back.

"Dean, it's okay, breath. Just relax." Sam said, trying to the best of his ability to get his older brother to calm down.

It was weird, all of Sam's life it was Dean who always tried to get Sam to calm down, and now it's the the other way around. He didn't know how to do it, he didn't know what to do. What do you even say to someone who's been all the shit Dean went through? The greatest fear the Sam faced right now, aside from getting Dean as far away from this panic attack as he could, was the little voice inside his head that said that Dean remembered everything. How do you tell someone that you have been lying to them since they got out of their coma?

"Dean? Hey, you okay big brother?" Sam said tipping his head down slightly so he could look into his brothers dull green eyes. "Did you have a dream?"

Dean nodded slowly never taking his eyes off the wall.

"You want to talk about?"

Dean remained silent for a few minutes as he tried to calm himself down, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth.

"It was our father... wasn't it?" Dean choked out as he looked over at Sam, his eyes brimming with tears.

"What?" Sam's eyes widened slightly, the nervous expression unable to hide itself.

"You know what Sam. Why didn't you tell me?" Dean said and shrugged his brother's hands off his shoulders.

"Tell you wha-?"

"Cut the bull shit Sam!" Dean yelled as he rose from the bed. "Why didn't you tell me about dad?"

"I thought it would be better if you didn't know." Sam said as he moved his eyes away from Dean and looked down at his hands.

"Sam? Dean?" Their aunt said as she stepped through the doorway, quickly followed by their uncle. "Is everything okay?"

"Did you know?" Dean yelled turning on both his aunt and uncle, his face a light shade of red.

"Dean." Aunt Laney started but was cut off.

"Did you know that our father hit us?" He screamed but never waited for an answer as he turned back to his brother. "Why wouldn't you tell me Sam?"

"I thought-."

"Thought what Sam? That I didn't deserve to know?" Dean said, letting his anger get the better of him as he pick up the alarm clock on the night stand and whipped it across the room.

Sam got up from his spot on the bed and cautiously walked over to his brother, as if he were about to get scolded. "I didn't think that Dean."

"Then why." Dean said, his voice breaking. "He's our father, you should have told me."

"I thought it would be better if you didn't remember him okay. Dean that man caused us so much misery through out our lives. So..." Sam cut himself off and took a deep breath. "I didn't tell you because I figured that only one of us needed to know about him and you didn't deserve to go through all that pain again Dean. I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I just … I thought it was my turn to protect you."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth just as quickly. He didn't know what to say. He knew Sam had a good argument, but still... he felt like he deserved to know. He hated the fact that everyone lied to him, but in some way he thanked them. Aside from the fact that the nightmares he had scared him, even though he won't admit it, he knew that they did it to protect him. But that still left him a bit angry, but surprisingly not with Sam.

"I want to see him." Dean said after a few moments of silence, his green eyes staring directly at Sam. "I have to ask him something. I need to see him Sammy."

* * *

A/N: ... i think i made myself sad writing this :-\

review please


End file.
